<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What do you mean, magic ? by Akizumy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23058700">What do you mean, magic ?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akizumy/pseuds/Akizumy'>Akizumy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, But they're here now, Cassandra is the responsible one and has to deal with two magic children and an ancient demon, Eugene and Pascal are there since like, Gen, Guilt, How Do I Tag, Mental Breakdown, Moon Powers Varian (Disney), My First Work in This Fandom, Panic Attacks, Two Chapters, Varian Needs a Hug (Disney), some humor i guess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:02:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>29,357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23058700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akizumy/pseuds/Akizumy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dad ?" Varian's voice sounded to his own ears so small, so far away, that for a second only he thought maybe it wasn't real after all. Surely, his father was going to say that this was caused by an experiment, not because of-</p><p>"You have a part of the Moonstone's powers, Varian."</p><p>That.</p><p>"I called it !" Lance shouted.</p><p>-----</p><p>An alternative take to "Plus est en vous", the season 3 finale. Also called "The creators made a joke about a theory I never believed would come true, so that is why I now have to write a whole fanfiction about it becoming true"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cassandra &amp; Varian (Disney: Tangled), Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider &amp; Rapunzel, Quirin &amp; Varian (Disney), Rapunzel &amp; Varian (Disney)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>467</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Believe me I know, I've sunk pretty low</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi ! So, this is my first fanfiction in this fandom. I bingewatched all of Tangled a few days before the finale so I could get to see what the Fandom was about -with the theory side especially-. I liked the whole "Moon!Varian" thing, even if I never believed it would come true for many reasons -and I didn't hope it would happen in the finale because come on-.</p><p>When I saw the finale, I couldn't help but say to myself : "I have to." So I've been writing this ever since !</p><p>I hope you'll have as much fun while reading that stupid angsty thing as I had when writing it. Also, English is not my native language and that was actually the first thing I wrote in it, so yeah. I hope it won't be too bad and won't have too many mistakes.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"V, I don't want to alarm you, but your hair stripe..."</p><p>Kiera's voice was shaking, Varian noticed, and everybody around him was staring at him with either confusion or fear, or both. Both ? Definitely both. Perfect for him not to get alarmed: as if this entire place wasn't already alarming him.</p><p>As if his father's condition wasn't alarming him right now.</p><p>"What is it ?" It wasn't the time to think about his father. He was fine.</p><p>He will be fine.</p><p>"How do I say that..." Kiera seemed to be lacking words, and that actually alarmed Varian : she was always honest, and often too brutally. Never had she looked so nervous, and Varian couldn't help but feel anxious himself. No matter what the problem was, it must be huge.</p><p>"You hair streak !" Lance said with his usual carefree tone, which helped Varian relax a bit. "It's glowing !!"</p><p>Or not.</p><p>"What do you mean, 'it's glowing' ?" It was simply absurd. It had to be a joke. Yes, that's it, they were all trying to lighten the mood; soon they were going to start laughing at the incredulous expression Varian must be wearing right now. The alchemist let out a weak, awkward laugh.</p><p>When they all kept on staring at him, Varian realized that maybe, it was not a joke. He raised hesitantly his hand towards his hair.</p><p>Ever so slowly, his gaze moved from the faces in front of him to his own hair that his shaking hand was holding, which was stupid because there was no way it was actually glowing, science could not explain that kind of physical reaction from himself, from that hair streak that had always been and will always be blue and not-</p><p>Glowing.</p><p>During some time, nothing happened. Everybody hold their breath, waiting for a reaction, an explanation, anything, but nothing came. Lance even came closer and put his hand on the alchemist's shoulder, but the latter didn't seem to notice. Varian stayed still, eyes locked with that very blue, very glowing hair of his, as if time had stopped for him the moment he saw it. As if he simply didn't -couldn't- understand what his eyes were showing him.</p><p>Then suddenly- "No no no- It's impossible- Why-" Glowing. That hair streak he always had was glowing. Like it had its own conscience. Like Rapunzel or Cassandra's hair-</p><p>No. It was not possible. It wasn't possible, therefore it wasn't real. It was simply an illusion, created by his mind or by that world-</p><p>His entire body stopped shaking uncontrollably -when did that start ?- while his arms fell limply to his side. Actually, that... that was logical.</p><p>He wasn't weird or crazy- this whole world was.</p><p>His breath slowed -When did THAT start ?!- while his attention went back to his friends, and he smiled to Lance who stepped back a little, out of everyone's view and personnal space. "D-Don't worry," Varian was visibly strained but trying his best to sound reassuring, because there was nothing to be afraid of, "this is perfectly normal ! It's-It's surely caused by this world, and this is simply how our bodies react to it !"</p><p>Kiera opened her mouth to protest but a scream caught everyone's attention and they turned as one to Lance, who was covered in eyes. Transformations started to happen to everyone, and Varian couldn't help but feel relieved : not only was he right, but the attention was not on him anymore. Kiera gave him one last look in which Varian thought he had seen some... deception, before she went straight to Catalina.</p><p>-----</p><p>Varian couldn't say after how many songs the portal opened.  Of course, he had accepted to sing along for the sole reason not to be left out : in no way did he feel the need to lighten his mood or forget his worries -that he absolutely didn't have-. Everything was normal, meaning nothing was normal, and that was normal in that world. Simple equation. Being covered in eyes was absolutely, definitely not different from glowing hair, especially in the world of "The magic of hair". They would find a way to go back in their own world and everything would be back to normal.</p><p>There was a crackling, and then his chin had a harsch reunion with the palace's floor.</p><p>When he stood up, Varian saw the determined gaze of his father upon them all. Without thinking, the alchemist ran to him and hugged him, and he was filled with joy when Quirin reciprocated it. He really was fine ! Dad was fine, no longer in control of the Mind Trap ! Had he freed himself, or did he get help ? Did Cass changed her mind ? What happened to her, Rapunzel, Eugene, while they were gone ?</p><p>"Son..." the softness in his Dad's voice filled Varian with an extreme delight. If he was honest, he had missed his father while trapped in the Lost Realm, and had been afraid to never see him again. That moment right now was perfect, and nothing could ruin it.</p><p>In a blink, Quirin's embrace grew strained. Oh yeah, there's that irony. "What is i-"</p><p>"Why is your hair glowing ?"</p><p>Varian felt like all his blood suddenly froze in his veins, and he was just going to pass out or maybe die at any moment. It was just. Impossible. But you aren't in the Lost Realm anymore, a voice inside his head -his conscience ? Where was that in the past ?- seemed to whisper.</p><p>That was the reality.</p><p>Varian pushed away from his father to take a grip on that hair stripe, that stupid thing that just wouldn't stop glowing, as if he could simply make it stop and he wanted nothing more than it to stop but-</p><p>A hand gripped Varian's shoulder, making him jump with fear. He also realised while looking up to the owner of the hand, his father, that his sight was blurry, filled with tears.</p><p>Do I really panic this often ?</p><p>Quirin seemed... distressed. Which was certainly not a good sign, as far as Varian could tell. "Varian," and by that the alchemist knew just how much he would not like what was to come- "I've... always feared that this day would come, and I kept on being glad it hadn't." He closed his eyes, looking suddenly very tired. His hand was heavier on Varian's shoulder, and he continued with a sigh : "I was blind and an idiot. Unable to see the truth."</p><p>"Dad ?" Varian's voice sounded to his own ears so small, so far away, that for a second only he thought maybe it wasn't real at all. Surely, his father was going to say that this was caused by an experiment, not because of-</p><p>"You have a part of the Moonstone's powers, Varian."</p><p>That.</p><p>"I called it !" Lance shouted.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Update : Chapters have been corrected ! (mostly)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Maybe I make things a mess, and maybe you're right to have doubts in me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Varian deals with everything that having mass-destructive powers he never controlled imply. Spoiler Alert : It's not very positive.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please read :</p><p>Trigger warning : there is during a very brief moment some notion of suicide. It didn't happen, it won't happen, but it is said, so I want to warn you.</p><p>With that being said, enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Varian stared at his father without a word, because what could he say ? After that revelation, his head was simply... empty. No contestations nor acceptance, just nothing. As if he refused to even consider the thought. As if he refused to believe his own father.</p><p>In fact, he was actually way beyond thinking everyone was insane, he noticed with some surprise. No, he now knew that the only person having lost their mind was himself.</p><p>Because he was starting to wondering if maybe, they were all saying the truth.</p><p>Varian didn't even have the strength to question things anymore, especially when the King himself spoke up. "Quirin, my friend." His voice was soft, his tone hurt. "Why didn't you tell me ? Why did you kept that secret from me ?"</p><p>Quirin protectively brought Varian besides him. "And risk my own son's life ? You know what would have happened if rumors got spread across the country of another magical child. You know how you would have reacted if you were aware of... that, and the consequences. Keeping the secret was the only solution. I couldn't afford losing him as well." Varian felt his heart pounding in his ears. Did his Dad just...? Then, Quirin added in a cold, regretful voice : "You of all people should know the fear of losing your child due to their magical abilities."</p><p>The King fell silent, and Queen Arianna tenderly wrapped her arm around his chest to comfort him.</p><p>Varian's eyes were going back and forth between the two men without understanding. What... just happened ?</p><p>Why did the King seem so hurt, betrayed even ?</p><p>Was he or his father going to get in trouble for having unwanted magic ?</p><p>"Well, the atmosphere is... pretty strained ?" Lance pointed to the group behind him. "Do you want us to go away, maybe tell Zhan Tiri to come back another day, once this is all fixed ?"</p><p>"I'm pretty sure we could come to an agreement- Ouch !" Pete was interrupted by Stan stomping on his foot. Wrong timing, okay.</p><p>King Frederic and Quirin glanced at them, and then at each other with sadness. Regret. A bit of... suffering ?</p><p>It was at this exact moment that Varian understood. Their apparent proximity, the secrets, the lies, the rocks.</p><p>All this time, the alchemist realized, the King trusted his father and was protecting him. And the latter... protected Varian.</p><p>He had always assumed that his father just lived in Old Corona because he enjoyed peace and tranquility, far away from the castle and its daily life, adventures and celebrations. That this was the perfect life for a man who wanted nothing more than to be committed to farming.</p><p>But now, Varian understood that he was wrong all along. Quirin had run away, not from the mundane life but from the real world. He had kept his son away from the rest of the world, he had raised him far from any magic, old relic or Lost Princess; anything that could trigger his abilities.</p><p>Varian grabbed his head with his hands. He wanted so badly to keep on living his normal life, forget about magic and go back to alchemy. Pretend as if nothing ever happened. After all, if he really had magic, then it would have shown signs, right ? Like... glowing hair... No, that didn't mean anything, he didn't have magic at all, everyone he ever trusted and cared for was just lying to him for whatever reason : that made sense.</p><p>He shook his head, eyes so painfully closed. He had always found logical explanations to everything, because Science could explain the whole world. But now... he wasn't making sense. He just couldn't find anything.</p><p>Science was no longer able to explain things.</p><p>There was no denying anymore, he realized bitterly. He was defeated, and had to admit the truth of the thought he despised the most.</p><p>He has magic.</p><p>No equation could change that.</p><p>That was crazy, seemingly a story straight from a cartoon or series, but it was the truth, it was his reality. No, in fact, it was not any longer : his reality had been shattered the moment he learned about all of that magic stuff, that he actually had magic, like Rapunzel, like the rocks-</p><p>The rocks. Quirin had told him times and times again to stay away from the rocks, when they first appeared, when they spread across the Kingdom, destroying everything.</p><p>When they seemed to threaten Old Corona above all, the place where everything Varian knew and loved was; where he was.</p><p>The alchemist's eyes went wide.</p><p>All of these precautions were not made in order to protect him, they never were. All along, his father tried to protect the others from him.</p><p>"So, the rocks are reacting to me...?" His whisper was barely audible, but it was enough to have his father glance at him before he looked painfully away. A lot of things seemed to battle on Quirin's lips, but his silence was more speaking that any word he could have said.</p><p>Varian felt himself falter and he took a shaky step backwards.</p><p>Since the beginning... the rocks destroying his village that he was trying to fight off, were in fact attracted. By himself.</p><p>And his father- he knew that all along.</p><p>Surprisingly, this discovery filled Varian with anger... towards himself.</p><p>It was all his fault.</p><p>His father had tried to keep him away, keep him safe, keep everyone safe. But Varian didn't listen -he never did and kept causing problems- and the consequences... the consequences...</p><p>The memory of his father, trapped in amber, and his huge distress made him gulp, a lump in his throat.</p><p>The black rocks had reacted to him, getting closer to the young, naive alchemist; and he never questionned a thing. Not why they were sprouting everywhere near him. Or why he had actually been able to create a compound with the ability to neutralize the rocks, as if in the end he knew what they were made of and what would be efficient against them.</p><p>He really did have magic. And it was only used to make himself and the others suffer. He had blamed Rapunzel, Eugene, Cassandra, even the whole Kingdom...</p><p>But he was the guilty one.</p><p>He felt tears prickling at his eyes. Why, despite all of his good will, couldn't he make others happy and proud instead of hurting them ? He finally thought that he was getting better, having a chance to fix everything; but just like that, he discovered that the wrong he had done without even knowing it was so much worse than what he could ever make amends for.</p><p>He thought it was all behind him : the regrets, the blame, the weakness. But one fall and he was back on those, leaving all of his progress behind. He really was pathetic.</p><p>"So," and he absolutely hated the way his voice sounded so weak and breakable, "in order to get definitely rid of the black rocks, you'd have to also get rid of-"</p><p>Quirin looked horrified. He kneeled in front of Varian, gently taking his small hands in his big ones, as if he was a kid. And despite everything, the alchemist still remained one. "No Varian, of course not !! Those rocks are also caused by the Moonstone, and now that Cassandra owns it, you are no longer the only one producing them. No matter what, you don't have to..." The rest of the sentence died on his lips. Quirin, at a loss for words, hesitated and then sighed. How bad of a father was he, for his own son to think that way ?</p><p>"Varian," he said softly, "you are a prodigious son. Whether you have destructive magic or not doesn't change anything. You went through a lot and really matured while I was... gone." Varian felt his sight becoming blurry with tears, and tried to stop them the best he could. No, not now, not in front of everybody, don't you dare start crying ! "I can't possibly imagine how this must affect you, but I know you'll be okay. I will always be proud of you."</p><p>Oh well, nevermind.</p><p>Varian burst in tears and immediatly felt his father hugging him, but he just couldn't reciprocate it, no matter how much he needed that. All of his buried emotions went wild, and he couldn't control them anymore. The joy of having his father by his side. The stress and pressure on his shoulders. The fear of the Lost Realm, of this glowing hair stripe.</p><p>The anger of having magic.</p><p>That same hair strand, still glowing, crackled, the sound muffled under the kid's broken sobs. Somewhere not so far away, a bunch of rocks grew out of the ground.</p><p>He couldn't help but feel guilty, even though his father's words and hug were actually a huge relief. </p><p>It was all his fault. As if a vicious voice was repeating it into his head, that same sentence was haunting him. Even without magic, he had already been making everyone suffer. He had for a long time.</p><p>He clenched his fists. He refused to keep on being the one guilty.</p><p>He had always hated magic; magic was dangerous, it was the thing behind every problem. </p><p>Without this magic, Rapunzel would never have been kidnapped. Without it, the rocks would never have appeared. Without it, his father would never have been-</p><p>Yeah. Point is, magic never brought anything good. Now more than ever, he realized this hard truth.</p><p>In that case, Varian decided, he wouldn't ever use it. It had already ruined so many lives, he wouldn't let it ruin more.</p><p>Destiny had other plans for him as the first stones began falling around them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>When I wrote the first chapter, I was like "Meh, might as well share it." Then I got those positive returns and I'm very thankful for it, thank you all so much ! After that, I wrote that second chapter and I kept thinking "I hope it's good enough, I hope it won't disappoint, what if it's really bad". Writing is fun.</p><p>Anyway, sorry for the lack of action in that chapter. At first this scene wasn't supposed to be written, but I thought that having Varian's reaction was pretty interesting after all, and that it could count as a kind of bonus after the first one a few days ago -plus I just really wanted a scene between Varian and his father, no matter how OOC it might be-</p><p>In the next chapter we are supposed to start getting into the action and the fight, I can't wait to ruin this fic with angst and edginess.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. So I'll stand up and fight 'cause I know that I'm right</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The chapter in which one fight starts and ends, but another one is just beginning.</p><p>Aka Zhan Tiri is not the true antagonist; Varian's own emotions are.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Quirin pressed his son's small body against him, the child breaking down in sobs. This sight broke his heart. Varian was a strong boy, who refused to show others his emotions, to seem weak, childish. Quirin had only seen his son once in that state. He didn't remember much from that moment, only that he actually felt like waking up from a long sleep : Varian had thrown himself at him and they had both hugged each other, kneeled in the fresh melted amber.</p><p>Perhaps the situation was similar for Varian, Quirin realized. By the past, he had lost himself for his father; now, he was losing himself because of him.</p><p>Quirin felt his grip tighten, heart heavy in his chest. It was all his fault. His past mistakes should not affect his son, they should never have. Varian had always despised magic, because Quirin had warned him about its abilities. And now, because of him and him alone, his son discovered he had destructive powers.</p><p>What should he do ?</p><p>What was the right thing to do...?</p><p>A stone fell not far away. Thanks to his old reflexes, Quirin was on his feet in a second. In the middle of the terrified yells, one of the child's voice -Catalina, he guessed- rang high and clear. "Everyone out, now !!"</p><p>Quirin turned to his son, still unable to move, overwhelmed by his emotions. Without any hesitation, he grabbed his arm and followed the others, his son being dragged behind him.</p><p>He wouldn't fail. Not a second time.</p><p>In the panic, Quirin missed how the Demanitus' device was destroyed by the stones and how in response, Varian's hair stripe stopped glowing.</p><p>-----</p><p>Varian was having a hard time following along. His mind was still hazy with thoughts, questions or contestations that he knew he needed to get rid of for the moment.</p><p>He stumbled and fell, but his father's grip helped him catch himself up.</p><p>I have to pull myself together, he repeated to himself like a mantra. Soon enough, his mind became clearer, even though he was still extremely disturbed.</p><p>Varian shook his head -maybe this one time it would help...- making plans as he finally exited the palace. First goal : survive. Second goal...</p><p>Well, the first was more than enough to keep him occupied.</p><p>He arrived outside at the same time as Eugene, as well as a bunch of other people he didn't try to recognize and most likely couldn't -I mean, people who tried to kill him were not something rare in his life-. And Zhan Tiri, as he guessed when he saw the... Nope, no way, now was not the moment to do some name-calling, as tempting and easy as it was.</p><p>Everyone stood in confusion and fear, not that Varian could blame them. His sorrows and fears all forgotten, he looked at the... Well, demon he guessed -no name-calling right ?-. Eugene must have felt their hesitation, because he jumped right into the fight.</p><p>That's right. The fight was not lost, and they would not lose. Everyone immediatly gathered their forces against Zhan Tiri. Together, they all attacked, because united, they could take that thing down.</p><p>That sounded so cliche, Varian sighed.</p><p>Nonetheless, the good thing with the whole "Attacking a godlike being" was that Varian could simply throw alchemy around without having to think about what his Dad told him, about his "powers". In fact, Varian didn't have much time to think about anything at all between his emotions crushing him, the whole castle falling apart, trying to crush them to death and the monster trying to... crush them... to death. Hu. </p><p>Whatever. They would win that fight, and never think about magic or demon again.</p><p>He should have been used to the irony behind his thoughts at that point.</p><p>-----</p><p>In a cry of war, they all attacked the demon. Varian guided Ruddiger, sat on his back. He was still feeling bad about doing this to his best friend, but this time Ruddiger seemed to accept it : he wouldn't back down if it meant doing what was right.</p><p>That thought with how he used him before made Varian nauseous, but he quickly worked on forgetting it. If he really did have magic, he thought with irony, then it was the ability to have bad things happen at the worst possible moment.</p><p>As if on cue, a bunch of golden rocks grew from the ground, missing from a few inches Ruddiger. Varian made some basic calculation : he couldn't risk his best friend's life.</p><p>He stepped back, feeling the racoon's confusion that he quickly eased.</p><p>He couldn't help but feel a strange sensation as he saw the rocks standing in front of him, but he shoved the tought aside. Guilt. He was suddenly feeling different in front of those rocks because of what he just learned, absolutely not because of some "magic link" or whatever. His attention went back on the demon, and he forgot about the rocks and how they seemed to be calling out to him.</p><p>New strategy : where raw strength would only meet a more powerful one, alchemy's subtility would triomph.</p><p>He made a few mixtures with the solutions he had on him -only the necessary, such as hydrochloric acid of course-, all in vain. Every attempt was making as much results as mixing Flynnolium and Quirinium together : a huge explosion, but little to no reaction between the two. What was she even made of ? The same thing as those rocks ?!</p><p>A desesperate idea popped up in the alchemist's mind. One last attempt.</p><p>He mixed the solutions, his hands shaking as he created the compound, the one. Everything could go wrong, everything always went wrong-</p><p>No, Varian told himself with determination -and a bit of surprise, if he was being honest-. The thought of his father, stunned by his helmet that the alchemist himself rigged with electricity, came back to mind. He had already done so much for them to triomph. Hurt the most precious things to him. Backing down was not an option, not anymore.</p><p>In a yell that was definitely not meant to give him courage -because he didn't need it when fighting an ancient demon, not at all- but instead to frighten Zhan Tiri, he threw the potion in her direction.</p><p>The demon didn't have time to dodge -Varian couldn't help but wonder : was her bad reflexes due to her age, or was her detention, and in consequence her age, due to her bad reflexes ? He'd argue about that later-. Varian felt a thrill of joy, which died down as soon as he then saw Zhan Tiri... unharmed.</p><p>Varian held his breath. He-he had put his last hope in this attack, only for it to fail so... miserably. He had nothing left.</p><p>Yes you do, that same voice whispered -if that whole conscience and ethics thing could go on and off all by itself, he'd really need an instruction manual on how to have it long enough to avoid destroying a kingdom-, you have your magic.</p><p>As if she read his thoughts, Kiera -Where was she even coming from ? That kid was too good of a thief- ran besides him. "Well V, now would be a good time to use some 'magic', don't you think ? What are you waiting for ?!" Varian faltered.</p><p>He had to do a real effort not to reply that he had no magical powers, and the fact that he actually succeeded in not saying a word surprised him. But more than that...</p><p>There were so much people, allies, innocents there. If he used magic- if it would work, if he even had some-, he would most certainly have no control over it. And then, everyone would get hurt.</p><p>A chill ran down his spine.</p><p>"Yeah, Varian !" Lance's voice got him out of his thoughts. "I was totally for a magical beings fight, but right now I'm getting beat up by an octopus, and I don't really like that !" A tentacle hurt him violently, and he flew past Varian only to hit the ground many feet away. "Lance !!" Varian went down and ran to his friend.</p><p>Don't use magic.</p><p>Suddenly, rocks appeared seemingly out of nowhere, slowly trapping each and every fighter. Is it me, or her ? Is it both of us ? The accuracy and control convinced Varian he had no responsibility to take in what was happening, and he was really stupid for thinking that he might because there was no way he was able to do that, yeah, he was just panicking. Varian looked at the unconscious Lance, he was hurt, and he could not just leave him here-</p><p>He was suddenly pushed to the side, and rolled on the ground. When he finally stopped, he took a deep breath. What... was that ?</p><p>He looked back and felt his heart skipping a beat, as a more intense panic once again washed over him.</p><p>His father was right where the alchemist was standing seconds ago, except that he was lying on the ground next to Lance.</p><p>He had pushed him far from the danger.</p><p>Don't use magic. Don't use magic.</p><p>He was the one trapped instead of him.</p><p>Don't use magic. Don't use magic. Don't use-</p><p>Trapped in a golden jail.</p><p>"Dad !!" Varian got up without thinking. He wasn't acting anymore; he was reacting. The rocks grew out of the ground, trapping him as well.</p><p>In a sudden motion, Varian reached out like he was going to grab the rocks, as if he could simply tear them down or move them and he probably could, but one thing he couldn't do was staying trapped and being unable to act, unable to save his father who needed him, unable to go through that again-</p><p>"Varian, don't !!"</p><p>Listening to his father's voice, the alchemist's hands stopped centimeters away from the rocks. </p><p>He looked at them for a second, and thought he had seen a blue glow underneath their golden surface. No. His imagination was just crazy, mixing elements from his past and present. It was not real. No way.</p><p>So why couldn't he look away ? </p><p>Soon enough, he realized that he could actually feel the energy they were emitting. It was powerful and familiar, in a way he couldn't quite describe, making it so terrifying and fascinating at the same time. It was like the rocks were calling out to him, a mistery waiting to be solved. A force waiting to be truly awaken. </p><p>He extended his arm, this time without even noticing it. He saw the way the rocks reacted, a faint glow growing stronger, as if they were reacting to him, waiting for him, and at that moment he felt like he, as well, had been waiting for them, even though he never actually knew it or felt that way before.</p><p>There was something intoxicating about the rocks, and he couldn't tell if it was in a good or bad way, and he got closer-</p><p>An alarm went off in his mind, and he forced himself to take a few steps back. Immediatly, the spell was broken. Okay, okay, okay. Don't. Do that. Ever again.</p><p>What an idiot.</p><p>He nearly fell for it. A catastrophee had almost happened. He exhaled slowly, trying to pull himself together.</p><p>If he freed his magic, then nothing good would happen. If he acted on his emotions, nothing good would happen as well.</p><p>He had to stay strong, stronger than the most powerful thing in that world.</p><p>Don't use magic.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you all so much for 1k hits ! It's crazy, I didn't think I would ever reach that. You guys are awesome !!</p><p>Because of Coronavirus, I am actually confined to home. I'd like to say that it'd be an occasion to write more frequently, but I still have a lot of work to do no matter what. So, I'll try to post more frequently, but I really can't promise anything.</p><p>I liked writing this chapter, but the ones coming after are my favorite. I can't wait to have Cassandra and Rapunzel join the game ! (Writing Cassandra is going to be the greatest challenge. Ever. Of all time.)</p><p>I feel like Varian goes through extreme anxiety and panic attacks each chapter to be honest. I'm starting to ask myself some questions.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. I will save the day, and come back here triumphantly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Varian : I don't have magic and I will never use it !</p><p>Also Varian : Listen, I know what I said earlier but-</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zhan Tiri laughed in a menacing way, throwing Eugene at the ground. Varian felt his heart pounding in his ears, and he glanced around, searching for a way to free himself. There had to be a way, other than magic, it couldn't be the only solution ! But he had no alchemy anymore, he cursed : he had used it all.</p><p>He looked around. Everyone else was trapped. Rapunzel... Her and Cassandra were still missing. He felt a chill ran down his spine. He really hoped that she- that they were... </p><p>He had to do something, now, he thought as he stared at the rocks in front of him.</p><p>Don't use magic.</p><p>Zhan Tiri's voice suddenly caught his attention.</p><p>"Wither and decay"</p><p>Okay, first of all- using magic was clearly cheating. The alchemist had never enjoyed the concept and now with the whole "Glowing rocks somehow putting him in a state of trance or whatever", he was sure he didn't like it at all. But trapping everyone then using the massive-destruction-incantation ? Seriously ? Cheating. Clearly cheating.</p><p>"End this destiny"</p><p>The sky darkened, and one by one everyone around him fell to the ground. He soon felt himself get weaker, as an intense pain spread throughout his whole body. He started to cough violently, and he just couldn't stop : it was as if the air was stifling or as if his lungs couldn't work properly anymore.</p><p>It was actually quite frightening, he realized. He was dying, and there was nothing he could do about it.</p><p>His sight, blurrier by the second, saw the rocks trapping him becoming black as the spell progressed, even though he could no longer hear it -Was she already done ? It was fast- </p><p>All around him, bodies were now lying on the ground, no longer moving. Nature itself seemed to have been destroyed. Everything hurt.</p><p>There it was. He was dying.</p><p>They had lost. </p><p>-----</p><p>Cassandra and Rapunzel stepped back under the  violence of the punches.They had almost succeeded in reuniting the two stones, only to be pushed back to the brink of defeat. Their plan had failed, fine : it didn't mean they were giving up. </p><p>However, if the Princess could use her magic hair in order to protect herself, Cassandra no longer had that chance. A hit from Zhan Tiri she could not dodge send her several feet away.</p><p>"Cass !!"</p><p>The warrior recovered quickly. She was not letting Zhan Tiri having her way towards her goal. Not again.</p><p>When she stood up, she noticed for the first time the bodies around her, as well as the rocks keeping them prisonner. That... was the consequences of her mistakes. All around her, people were suffering and when she fully realized the atrocity of the situation, she looked away.</p><p>That's when her eyes landed on that one jail, standing a few feet away from her. It was isolated from the others, and inside was... </p><p>"Varian ?" Her voice was a whisper, as if she could break him by talking too loud. The sight of the alchemist, one of the few fighters still standing even though his face was full of pain and he seemed about to pass out any moment now, made her eyes go wide with realization.</p><p>They were suffering because of her. But most importantly...</p><p>He had been right.</p><p>He told her that this would happen. He had been right all along, and if she had just listened to him, listened to them, then maybe all of that-</p><p>The fight seemed so far away, so inexistant as she took without realizing it a step forward and grabbed the rocks keeping him trap. During a second, she thought she could simply make them disappear, like she used too, but was quickly reminded of the harsh reality. Right.</p><p>If Varian noticed her being there, nothing in his behavior showed it. She was honestly not even sure he was actually conscious. His eyes were open, but she got the impression he was not seeing anything. He seemed absent, like his mind was somewhere else. Fighting another battle.</p><p>The moment she thought that, his eyes landed on her, as if he was finally able to see her. Creepy.</p><p>"Cass-" His already weak voice cracked, and Cassandra at this moment couldn't help but feel sorry for the boy. Even after he nearly killed her. Even after I nearly killed him, she blamed herself.</p><p>She stared right back at him, seeing in his hazy eyes -The incantation was draining the life out of him, she suddenly remembered- something like... hesitation ? Cassandra rose an eyebrow. </p><p>He was therefore conscious; but he still wasn't moving. Not trying to free himself from the rocks. No movement of any sort, in her direction or the opposite. Maybe Cassandra was wrong, but she really felt like he was actually avoiding to move for some reason.</p><p>"Why are you just standing there ?"</p><p>Her bossy tone startled him, and he took a step back on instinct.</p><p>Horrible mistake, he realized too late with horror.</p><p>Luckily for him (or not, he couldn't really tell anything in that situation), Cassandra grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled him closer to her. Did she know ? He actually had no idea. </p><p>But he had been avoiding doing any movement in order not to trigger the rocks around him; and now that he had failed, he could feel their hold on him growing stronger, and he wasn't sure how long he could fight back.</p><p>Don't. use. magic.</p><p>Cassandra looked at him with some kind of curiosity, mixed with anger and confusion -Varian was actually discovering all these emotions could be expressed at the same time, and that was fascinating to say the least-. Because at that moment, both of them knew that Cassandra was not the most frightening thing to Varian, and that this was oddly enough, wrong.</p><p>"What is wrong with you ?" Cassandra let him go. It was more of a question than a statement : she genuinely wanted an answer. Varian seemed lost, breathless. He held his head in both of his hands, letting out a groan -anger, pain, frustration ? They were honestly all the same to her- "It-It's... the rocks..."</p><p>The alchemist was suffering, everything happening just unbearable, the magic around him overwhelming him, tearing him apart. Why would people even fight to have magic, to feel that ?</p><p>"What is wrong with them then ?" Cassandra was hurrying him to speak, but he just couldn't. All of his energy was spend to fight back his thoughts, these thoughts that were not his, urging him to do what he didn't want to. </p><p>Embrace the magic.</p><p>Use the rocks.</p><p>Take control of them.</p><p>Use your magic.</p><p>He shook his head, no he won't, and glanced at Cassandra with fear. Could he really tell her ? Was she an ally or an ennemy ? Of course, he had seen that her hair and eyes were back to normal. But her bossy, cold, agressive behavior was still the Moonstone's wielder one, not the real Cassandra.</p><p>The silence, at least for her, lasted a little too long before Varian let out a defeated sigh.</p><p>He was going to die anyway, why would who gives the final blow matter ?</p><p>"According to my father, he absorbed a part of the Moonstone's magic years ago, when the king tried to destroy it. It was then transferred to me when I was born, and apparently my trip to the Lost Realm has awaken it. Crazy, right...?" He ended his story with an humorless chuckle, massaging his temples.</p><p>Listening to him, it was indeed crazy : more than conviction, Cassandra realized, his voice was filled with... tiredness. As if the world had lost all sense to him, and he chose to give up on understanding it instead of becoming crazy with it.</p><p>Cassandra remained silent. A sudden scream of pain reminded her of the situation she was in. Raps ! The rest will have to wait, she decided.</p><p>"You... have magic." She cursed herself for how lacking confidence her voice sounded. Stupid emotionnal make up. "Fine, we're going to use it then."</p><p>Varian's eyes went wide. No, that was exactly what he was avoiding to do ! He couldn't, he would create catastrophees, hurt others, and it would all be his fault. "No no no no-"</p><p>Don't use magic.</p><p>"Varian-"</p><p>"You don't understand, I-I-"</p><p>Don't use magic. Just don't.</p><p>"Varian !"</p><p>"I can't use magic, I can't !!"</p><p>Don't trust it. Don't trust her.</p><p>Don't</p><p>Use</p><p>Magic</p><p>"Varian," Cassandra's tone was icy, harsch, and she actually managed to snap the alchemist out of his panic. "Zhan Tiri is destroying everything, killing everyone. If we want to defeat her, we have to fight her with everything we have, and magic is kind of on top of that list. As we're speaking, Raps is fighting her, alone. Now she may not be your favorite person ever, but you know what ? She was the first, and for a long time the only, to give you a second chance. So you can do what you want, prove yourself not worthy of it, keep on running; I won't." Cassandra turned around, facing Zhan Tiri. "But I don't think she would have let you down."</p><p>Varian's eyes narrowed. Was... Was the person having perpetrated stealing, treason, kidnapping and murder attempts trying to... lecture him ? How ironic was that ? It was as if he-</p><p>Oh, come on.</p><p>He felt his anger rising. That was different ! He had reasons to do what he did, because joke's on her, Rapunzel did let him down ! She had given up on him, on his father, and then she- she... saved him... even though Varian had done horrible things.</p><p>Even though the magic she used was extremely dangerous, and she had no control over it.</p><p>Varian felt his anger deflate. Oh, how much he hated that irony.</p><p>"Cass, w-wait !" The warrior turned to face him. Varian hesitated, looked away, clenching his fists and teeth. Finally, he whispered. "Are you sure this is the only solution ?"</p><p>Cassandra seemed to think for a moment. Then, she spoke. "Not using your powers because you're afraid to lose everyone will only lead you to actually lose them."</p><p>Varian's eyes went wide. </p><p>Don't... use magic ?</p><p>Everyone around him was dying, he remembered. Everything was getting destroyed. </p><p>And Rapunzel, the one who didn't give up on him, was fighting the cause of it all by herself.</p><p> "... I can't do it alone."</p><p>Cassandra blinked without a word.</p><p>She had some... experience. She had possessed the Moonstone, and thus knew its powers more than anybody else. If anyone could help Varian control his abilities, it had to be her. She clenched her fists. </p><p>It was obvious she never wanted to deal with magic again. She had let her wish of having a destiny blind her, and when she had gained powers, she had used it in a wrong way. Very wrong. For the sole reason that this magic was as dangerous as it was... intoxicating.</p><p>If she, a grown-up, could lose her mind to it, then she couldn't possibly imagine how a sixteen years old would react to that much power.</p><p>She couldn't let Varian get corrupted by it as well.</p><p>"I'm going to help you." She simply said.</p><p>The kid looked surprised, then smiled and nodded. At that moment, Cassandra couldn't help but wonder how the two of them could have become some of the worst criminals ever.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The plot the plot the plot-</p><p>Finally that part ! I hope I didn't get Cassandra too OOC</p><p>And it took me 4 whole chapters to actually realize, I have no idea how I will end this-</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Now it's time to step up or it's time to back down, and there's only one answer for me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Magic can heal. Magic can hurt. Sometimes... it does both.</p><p> </p><p>And that is not something Varian wanted to discover by himself.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Surprise ! An early chapter ! (I mean, I tried)</p><p>I felt like I didn't give enough chapters. Enough angst. </p><p>I also feel like I'm going to have regrets, because oh boy...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-----</p><p>Varian asked himself why he told her about his magic. Of course, they were all going to die -he got it at this point-, but... telling Cassandra in particular ?</p><p>An old friend... old ennemy ?</p><p>Maybe deep down, he was hoping she had a way of helping him get rid of his magic. Maybe it was because he had for a long time seen her as an autority figure, who could reassure him and take control, take responsibilities if things ever go wrong.</p><p>Maybe it was because she had stolen the Moonstone.</p><p>She was like him.</p><p>A criminal.</p><p>Someone with that magic.</p><p>Above all, someone who was lost.</p><p>Varian was tired of losing himself. He wished things were simpler. That magic was just an old legend he despised.</p><p>Cassandra was lost just like him. Cassandra was tired just like him.</p><p>Cassandra had lost control of her magic, let it overwhelm her, drown her just like him.</p><p>But that of course, Varian can't possibly know yet.</p><p>-----</p><p>Varian took a shuddering breath, then waited. For her to give him order, to be ready; because he definitely felt ready, ready as he'll ever be even. She was the one hesitating, not him.</p><p>Cassandra stared at him for a moment. She could see so much things in his eyes : fear -even though the kid was trying to hide it, and failing miserably-, a somewhat new determination, and a bit of resignation.</p><p>He had put her in charge after all; and Cassandra was still having a hard time realizing it. After everything... he trusted her. Even with who she was, what she'd done.</p><p>She shook her head, of course he did. He had done the same, losing his way. He didn't look like forgiving her, but he understood, and that was enough for her. And most of all, he knew that right now, trusting her was the only way to help Raps. Because Raps trusted Cassandra.</p><p>She chined up, and all at once, she seemed ready to take on everything.</p><p>"Fine," she muttered to herself. Then louder, to Varian. "Fine. We're going to start by getting you out of there. I think you remember the incantation..."</p><p>Varian flinched, Cassandra didn't. She couldn't let herself be distracted by that; that's why she ignored it, and everything it could possibly mean.</p><p>Varian pulled himself together rather quickly. An incantation. Of course they'd start with the incantation. She couldn't just, I don't know, ask him to make some part of his body glow, or change his hair's color like every other magician does -What was up with that ? How did it make you feel ? He would ask her one day, he decided-</p><p>No no no. He was doing this for Rapunzel. He wouldn't back down. Determined, he looked at the rocks in front of him. Was he supposed to... grab them ?</p><p>Bad idea, very very bad idea -Oh, so he really had a bit of logic left, that's good to know when you're about to use some ancient, extremely powerful and dangerous magic-</p><p>He felt a limp in his throat. Most of all... did he really want to take control over the blacks rocks ?</p><p>He had no other choice, he repeated as to convince himself. They were running out of time.</p><p>Cassandra rose an eyebrow when she saw him say the incantation without touching the rocks. "Cr-Crescent h-high" "You're doing it wrong." She cut him off with a sigh. "You have to be confident, not sounding like you're about to die any minute now." Varian send her an ironic look she promptly ignored.</p><p>Be confident. What a joke ! How could he- How could she expect him to be ? He was trying to use those... things, "powers" or whatever for the first time. Of course he wasn't confident ! He was an alchemist, after all ! He was used to both magic being a scam and explosions !</p><p>This was stupid. He wasn't getting it right because it was stupid, not because he was scared. Scared ? What could he even be scared of ? There's nothing to be scared of with magic.</p><p>Neither scared of losing control nor to what it could do to them. To him.</p><p>Cassandra saw how he was drowned in his thoughts, his doubts. Varian... didn't know when to let go, to stop searching explanations for everything, especially with magic.</p><p>That was exactly what was keeping him from succeeding, from getting a hold of his powers. His extreme carefulness. His fear. Because of that, he couldn't reach his full potential.</p><p>The warrior suddenly got an idea, and she honestly hated it. But right now, it was the best option they had. "We're going to do it together." Huu, childish. Cliché. But whatever would get the job done.</p><p>She abruptly started the spell, and Varian had no time to reply or at least comprehend the meaning of her words.</p><p>She knew he would mimic her, that's why she committed to it : eyes closed, words solemn. She was so focused she barely heard Varian hastily join her.</p><p>"Crescent high above" </p><p>Although they said the words at the same time, Cassandra's voice was stronger, more confident.</p><p>Her hands still on the rocks, she suddenly felt the energy pulsing through them, like a heart starting to beat again after a momentary death, the human behind it coming back to life. It was... tickling.</p><p>"Evolving as you go"</p><p>Varian's voice already sounded more confident. Oddly enough, calmer too. He had closed his eyes as well, and even though he could no longer see the rocks, he could feel them. They were here, surrounding him, emitting some kind of power growing stronger with every minute, every word. In a strange way, this thought didn't make him panic. Even this realization left him in a peaceful state. He didn't stop the incantation : something... something was urging him to continue.</p><p>"Raise what lies-" Suddenly, Cassandra let out a pained yell, feeling like she had been... burned. Shocked with electricty. She quickly removed her hurt hands from the rocks, stopping the incantation.</p><p>Varian, she noticed, Varian didn't stop.</p><p>She opened her eyes.</p><p>And was stunned by what she saw.</p><p>The rocks were glowing. Their light was not powerful, not hostile -they were, she knew it, they were-, no it was soft, almost relaxing. She could feel their power in the air, an energy wave passing through her, making her shiver. She didn't dare coming closer. The light was weak, but it had some kind of... dissuasive effect.</p><p>As if the rocks had been waiting for Varian -not anybody else, not her- to use the incantation. As if they were trying to... protect him -no, it was a trap, it had to, he was their prisonner like he was Zhan Tiri's-</p><p>But above all, it was the boy himself who caught her attention.</p><p>Varian seemed... serene. All fear, contestations, gone. His expression was no longer strained, panicked. No, in his posture as in his words, he looked like he was the one in control. </p><p>That was when his hair stripe started to glow. Faintly at first, then as brightly as the rocks. Cassandra was even sure she could hear the thing crackle -did her hair do that as well ?-, but Varian... he didn't even notice. Didn't seem conscious of it happening at all.</p><p>Was he actually conscious, all there ?</p><p>Cassandra faltered. This scene before her eyes : it was so... different from the magic she had. The magic she fought against and conquered.</p><p>No, the boy... Varian wasn't fighting. It was harmonious, and peaceful, and just... right.</p><p>And it knocked the air out of her lungs.</p><p>He... He was the real wielder of the Moonstone.</p><p>-----</p><p>Varian wasn't thinking anymore, he knew it; because otherwise he would have flinched at the thought. Everything was bright, everything was... fine. </p><p>He was feeling fine, and that was odd. But at this moment, he couldn't care less, because it felt right, like...</p><p>A destiny.</p><p>He didn't notice how the air got colder, or how the magic made the air so stifling. But he did notice how the magic grew stronger, on the brink of breaking that harmony.</p><p>He frowned. He felt the pressure on him, on his body and on his mind grow, as the magic was trying so hard to overwhelm him. It would succeed soon, and he would-</p><p>"And let the darkness grow." His words were cold, severe; and he felt the magic react to it, in the opposite way he had expected.</p><p>Instead of exploding, running free and drowning him, the power twisted as if in pain, and then... disappeared.</p><p>The rocks moved a little, enough for him to get out, though without disappearing. The energy in the air... it was just a fragment of what it used to be.</p><p>And he was okay with that, he thought.</p><p>Cassandra however, was not. "Well, looks like your magical abilities are extremely weak..." She sighed, a mix of deception and annoyance in her voice. When he was saying the incantation, she really thought that he-</p><p>No. It had all been a waste of time.</p><p>She looked at Varian, hiding her anger towards something that he was not responsible of. The alchemist met her eyes in silence, and it was so unusual, so unsettling to have him this... passive. His hair stripe... it was still glowing. But it was just one strand of hair : the rest had not taken that glowing blue characteristic, and that was pretty telling.</p><p>Cassandra sighed. "Hide here and wait for me."</p><p>The warrior ran to Rapunzel. If Varian was of any advantage, it would most definitely be the surprise. Perhaps he could serve as a distraction later, but for now it was better to keep him hidden from Zhan Tiri.</p><p>"Where were you ?!" Rapunzel, breathless, asked her friend. Cassandra dodged some golden rocks and whispered in order not to be heard by the ennemy. "With Varian. Raps, the kid got some Moon Powers. We can use him to win."</p><p>Rapunzel looked at her with shock, but whatever she wanted to shout under the surprise luckily never escaped her lips. Zhan Tiri could hear them after all. Some rocks missed her and using that as an excuse to get closer to Cassandra, she whispered back "Ask him to use the rocks to attack Zhan Tiri in the back. We're about to turn her strength into a weakness."</p><p>Cassandra looked at her with confusion for a moment, before understanding her friend's plan. Using the fact that Zhan Tiri's attention was entirely focused on Rapunzel, the warrior ran to Varian.</p><p>"What do I do ?" was the first thing Varian asked. He was back to normal, Cassandra noticed. More talkative. More emotionnal. More present.</p><p>She hoped it was a good thing.</p><p>"When I'll tell you to, you will use your rocks to attack Zhan Tiri."</p><p>Varian stared at her, eyes wide. Then, "Okay, yeah, of course, I-I can totally do that ! No problem, we've got this !" Cassandra sighed. "You're hopeless. We will do it together then."</p><p>Varian let out a chuckle that had nothing to do with humor, because there was absolutely nothing funny in attacking that... thing. Moreover, if he did move the rocks, he knew that he hadn't been far from... something. Something wrong.</p><p>"What is it ?" Cass asked. Meaning : If there's a problem, it's now or never. Varian hesitated, glanced at her confused face. "Cassandra, the magic-"</p><p>At that moment, Rapunzel shouted. "Cass !" The warrior turned to face Varian, any emotions besides seriousness gone. "Now !" She made a quick movement forward with her arm, and Varian mimicked her.</p><p>The rocks however, did not follow. Varian let out a shaky gasp. N-no ! Not now !!</p><p>The magic was still there, he could feel it. He tried to grasp it, to repeat the gesture and use the remnants.</p><p>This time, some rocks appeared, not longer than his forearm. Cassandra's icy voice shouted. "What is going on ? What are you waiting for ?!"</p><p>"I don't know, I-I don't understand-" He didn't notice how wild his emotions were, or how the atmosphere grew strained. He didn't even notice his hair stripe crackling or the way he thought he heard a voice, mocking, telling him he shouldn't have pulled back before. All he could think of was that he couldn't fail, not after everything. He had used the incantation, had controlled the magic, he just didn't understand-</p><p>Despair, panic were so intense that he considered. He looked at the rocks between him and Cassandra, and he once again moved without even realizing it. The thoughts, not his, were back as well, but this time he didn't notice, convinced it was his own.</p><p>It's the only way.</p><p>Stop running.</p><p>It's your destiny.</p><p>He extended his arm, just like in a dream. His fingers were so close to the stone when he stopped, shaking. That's when Cassandra's voice cut in. "You-You can't just fail now, not after we- Raps trusted you !"</p><p>The thoughts all went silent, and suddenly the silence was more deafening than anything else.</p><p>It would be his fault, Varian realized. The terror, destruction, death...</p><p>He would be responsible, because he failed.</p><p>Because he betrayed them. He disappointed them.</p><p>Something in him snapped, and that harmony once found with the rocks broke as well. He immediatly felt the energy going wild, hostile -as a response to his own intense emotions-, and something in him did the same.</p><p>You have to take control of the rocks, now.</p><p>It's the only way to fix everything.</p><p>To finally be worthy of them.</p><p>The magic was wild, too powerful, and he hesitated. </p><p>It's your destiny.</p><p>He realized his mistake as he gave in; but it was already too late.</p><p>His hand quickly reached forward and grabbed the rock.</p><p>Everything happened in a blink then. There was a bright white light, soon blinding him completely. He couldn't pull away, he had too but it was too late-</p><p>His hand was burning, which was odd since he was cold, so cold as the magic spread up his arm and in his whole body. It was soon coursing through his veins, under his skin and it hurt. It hurt so badly, like a poison consuming him from the inside, and he screamed.</p><p>Then, you know,</p><p>Magical stuff.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Still, though, whatever it takes, I'm gonna fix it, just watch me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Varian really needs a therapist</p><p>And Cass may or may not be the best person for that role.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zhan Tiri wasn't an idiot. From the moment she claimed the Sundrop and Moonstone hers, she had felt that there was something wrong, something missing. As if their full power wasn't entirely there.</p><p>She had then reassured herself by the fact that it was already far enough to beat these pathetic human beings. It was predictable, but the fight was still as entertaining as it was short.</p><p>Then, the Princess had come back, her hair a new and pure gold, and Zhan Tiri had guessed who had stolen a part of her magic. Of course, that gold was faltering, its power pretty weak, but it was the only rationnal explanation : it was impossible that the solution lied in something beyond her control and plans.</p><p>A burst of white light had proved her wrong. A new source of magic, wilder and more powerful. Zhan Tiri let a smirk appear at her lips : her victory would be complete.</p><p>-----</p><p>The sudden explosion blew Cassandra away, and her back violently hit a rock. She tried her best to stood up, coughing from the shock knocking the wind out of her lungs. What... What was that ?!</p><p>She looked up, but had soon to glance away, the light blinding her. Light ? Where was it coming from ?</p><p>Memories came back all at once. Varian, the rocks... Him grabbing them. Her eyes went wide. Was he the reason-?</p><p>This time, she didn't look away. Into the white light, she could barely see anything. What she guessed were rocks, and... a human form.</p><p>She narrowed her eyes, and recognized Varian. He was at the center of that huge magic display. He seemed to be in extreme pain, if the raging magic was of any indication. Cassandra felt her heart pounding in her ears.</p><p>She had thought that his magic was weak; she had been wrong.</p><p>It was restricted.</p><p>The rocks trapping him moving just enough to get him out, the inability to handle the rocks even though he had used the incantation : everything was so logic, but she had not understood. Varian had -unconsciously ?- restrained his magic.</p><p>Yet, it still didn't make sense. She never had to limit her powers -when she had some-. She simply used the Moonstone to-</p><p>The Moonstone, Cassandra realized with horror. Her magic was stocked, channeled in the opal, and the latter helped her stabilize her powers.</p><p>Varian couldn't rely on the stone. His powers were his to control, and said control was now lost.</p><p>She felt like an idiot. She- She was the one who pushed him into using his magic's full potential. And now...</p><p>She had to do something. It was one more mistake to fix, but she was determined to make things right.</p><p>-----</p><p>It was worst. Worst than everything he had ever felt before.</p><p>At first, it was extremely cold, numbing his body and his mind as if he had fallen into a frozen lake. As if he couldn't reach the surface. But now, he could only feel pain, and that was... really not great. Like alchemy but without the fun parts.</p><p>Stop.</p><p>He tried to step back, to stop the magic; in vain. He felt like his hand was sticked to the rock, and maybe it was.</p><p>Everything hurts too much.</p><p>He could feel the magic pulsate in his veins, and tears streaming down his face. Varian wasn't sure if his powers were making the rocks stronger, as if it was draining them from him, or if the rocks were actually fueling his powers.</p><p>Both ? Surely both, because it just kept on getting more and more powerful. He couldn't fight, couldn't control it anymore. So he didn't.</p><p>Stop.</p><p>He actually got his answer, because he immediatly felt his hair and eyes get warmer as the magic somehow made them glow -not that he was seeing a lot with all the light, but glowing eyes was not making things any easier- and, he assumed, change color.</p><p>Make it stop.</p><p>Please.</p><p>Somehow, despite everything, he saw Cassandra. She was standing in front of him, facing him, but still far away, too far away to help him. He reached out to her with the one hand he could still move, not without any difficulty.</p><p>"Cassandra, he-help me. Make it s-stop..."</p><p>-----</p><p>Cassandra felt the blood freeze in her veins. The kid, Varian... was at his limit. His painful and desperate tone was a clear sign that he would not be able to last any longer.</p><p>She saw his hair take that same glowing blue color as his hair stripe. That was bad, really bad, magic was taking over-</p><p>Rocks started to sprout from the ground, startling Cassandra. Small at first, then bigger ones, until they were pretty huge and definitely threatening. If they kept on avoiding the cages the others were trapped in, Cassandra knew she wouldn't get that chance. They were getting closer, and Varian... Varian wasn't conscious enough to even be aware of the rocks.</p><p>Not that he could stop them anyway.</p><p>The rocks were getting closer to her, to Raps. She had to do something to stop them, to stop Varian, now.</p><p>She had to act, but how ?</p><p>Calm Varian down, she realized. All of this... it was caused by him losing control over his emotions.</p><p>"Varian !" She shouted, hoping that he could hear her. His eyes were looking in her direction, but they didn't seem to actually see her, which was not a good sign.</p><p>Cassandra didn't need a degree in magic to know that it could cut people off from reality. She just had to hope that he was not already too far gone. "Calm down, everything is fine !" Argh, she was not fit for that whole 'social interaction'. She was used to yell at people, not try to comfort them. Still, she had to make an effort if she wanted to succeed.</p><p>"You're not alone ! We're all in this fight together, Zhan Tiri, the magic ! We-I know that too. Magic, power. It's so much easier to just give in, right ?" Varian's gaze was on her, his expression torn between fear and confusion. Well, at least, he was back. "But you told me it was not the solution, that I had lost control. And you were right !"</p><p>His confusion got replaced by something else, something she didn't recognize, she didn't want to recognize-</p><p>She clenched her fists. "You were right, okay ? I was wrong, and I hurt people because of it. But I could have avoided that." Cassandra had tears swelling in hers eyes, Varian noticed. "And you can too." She... She was- </p><p>Varian felt a change in the atmosphere. The magic was still way too powerful, but it was more... controllable.</p><p>Because it wasn't being fueled by the same emotions.</p><p>"Cassandra..."</p><p>"No. I should have listened to you, to you all. I'm-I'm sorry, Varian."</p><p>"How touching !" Zhan Tiri seemed to appear out of nowhere. Suddenly behind Cassandra, she grabbed her in her oversized hand, keeping her prisonner despite her struggling to get free.</p><p>"Really touching," the demon continued. "Especially when you know that she is apologizing to you for your own failure to help her."</p><p>Varian trembled, and he felt the anger and fear coming back. Cassandra was in danger, because of him ! He couldn't help her once again, Zhan Tiri was right-</p><p>No. She was not. She was trying to push him to his limits. He almost had his magic under control now, that's why she was trying to throw him off. He had to stay calm. Careful.</p><p>Zhan Tiri glared at that small human being, this little boy born with powers far greater than him, a menacing smirk on her lips. "Hello, Moon Child."</p><p>The boy with piercing blue eyes and hair as well as freckles glowing like stars stared back at her resolutely.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Since I posted a big chapter friday, this one is a little shorter, sorry !</p><p>I hope you like it anyway ! Next chapters are going to be a bit fighty, and I can't wait to describe fight scenes with english words whereas I can't even describe it in my native language. It's going to be so great-</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Maybe then you will realize, That you never actually knew me at all</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Varian is left with a choice to make...</p><p>Rapunzel finally gets a bigger role !</p><p>Cassandra feels like her destiny is to be used, and that is not something she enjoys.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay okay, so warnings for this chapter (I should really try to do these, but I just keep on forgetting, I'm so sorry) -</p><p>Injury (non-graphic description), mention of possible death</p><p>I think that's about it for this one ! Enjoy !</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-----</p><p>Rapunzel had tried, really she had. She had done her best no matter what. She wouldn't ever give up.</p><p>But deep down, she had known from the start that she didn't stand a chance.</p><p>At first, she was doing honestly pretty great; dodging the attacks, even counter-attacking whenever she could. It was getting on Zhan Tiri's nerves, and the demon's attacks were getting messier, more brutal, less strategized. In a way, it was easier to dodge; raw strength wouldn't bring victory.</p><p>Things had changed when she heard an explosion behind her. Without even seeing it, she immediatly knew that it was caused by magic. Something... something in her knew it.</p><p>And seeing Zhan Tiri's wide eyes, she knew she was right.</p><p>That's when she had made a mistake. She had turned to face it, exposing her back to Zhan Tiri; but she hadn't really care at that moment.</p><p>Magic. There was magic, other than Zhan Tiri.  Other than her.</p><p>What was causing it ? ...Who-?</p><p>She had to know.</p><p>She didn't actually got the time to see anything besides blinding white light before a tentacle hit her in the face. She doesn't quite remember falling, hitting the ground. The exhaustion, injuries from the fight and changes in her -in her magic- combined, and she passed out. </p><p>She doesn't recall how long she remained unconscious. Seconds, minutes, hours...?</p><p>Was it too late ?!</p><p>Her eyes opened wide, and she was suddenly fully awake. How could she simply pass out like that, what a mistake-</p><p>She stood up -not without any difficulty- and looked around her.</p><p>The same destroyed scenery.</p><p>The same trapped friends.</p><p>But no demon around... or magic.</p><p>She had failed.</p><p>A scream of terror caught her attention, and she quickly turned around to find its origin. There, at the other end of the court : Zhan Tiri's back. Rapunzel's brows furrowed. It wasn't too late.</p><p>It would never be, as long as she was alive.</p><p>She ran towards her ennemy, hair ready to attack the demon in the back. She wasn't very proud of that, but the world's fate was at stake.</p><p>This is when she first noticed Cassandra, kept prisonner by her own former ally. Neither of them had seen the princess yet, and Cass was trying her best to free herself, in vain.</p><p>It's also at this moment that Rapunzel noticed the demon was actually... talking ?</p><p>But her attention, she realized, wasn't on the girl she held prisonner or the Princess she wasn't aware of.</p><p>Then... who ?</p><p>That same thing, that pit in her stomach came back, telling her to simply look. She had to know, had to see, as if it would answer all of her questions. And maybe, it would.</p><p>She stepped to the side, trying to get a look in front of the demon; and what she saw stunned her.</p><p>Piercing blue eyes and hair. Glowing freckles. Black rocks shining a soft blue light.</p><p>The-The Moon powers...?</p><p>The boy didn't see her, his mind entirely focused on Zhan Tiri herself. Rapunzel couldn't quite shake the feeling that something was wrong, very wrong. Because besides that feeling of familiarity, she...</p><p>She didn't recognize the boy standing in front of her.</p><p>Maybe it was the torn clothes -the explosion of light, she guessed, if he was indeed the one having caused it-, something she could have recognized if they were whole, or if she could actually focus on it despite the glow.</p><p>Maybe it was the unearthly appearance, something not quite heavenly but not quite human as well.</p><p>Or maybe it was his fearless attitude, bravely defying Zhan Tiri.</p><p>His eyes held a bit of something, something so strong and intense that even if he died, Rapunzel knew that that thing wouldn't.</p><p>-----</p><p>Varian was scared to death.</p><p>Well, not the whole "Rocks growing uncontrollably everywhere and powers going wild" kind of scared. Not "Starting to cry while seeking comfort in his father" as well -not yet, at least-</p><p>No, scared to death in the "Fake courage hiding a 'I'm so going to die'" kind of way.</p><p>This, is what Varian would admit if he had the slightest bit of logic left after everything.</p><p>Instead, he said : "Hello, demon thing."</p><p>I'm so going to die-</p><p>Zhan Tiri's smile dropped for a second, replaced by pure hatred, and Varian couldn't repress the chills that ran down his spine. Then, she simply laughed in that same annoying superior way she always did, as if nothing happened. "Fake courage it is then ? I expected more from a magical being. The Princess, at least, tries to play her part." </p><p>Varian let out a small chuckle, something vulnerable, sincere. "I am nothing like the Princess."</p><p>"Indeed," she simply replied. "You don't deserve such power. And that is why I am going to take back what is rightfully mine."</p><p>Her words made Varian feel... offended. What, she became aware of his existence 30 seconds ago and, without even knowing his name, had already a bad opinion on him ? New record.</p><p>"I may not deserve such magic, but you definitely don't as well." He growled. "I will never give it to you."</p><p>The demon didn't say a word, and no matter how much Varian hated her superior laugh, her silence was far more frightening than anything before. He felt his body shake, waiting with fear for Zhan Tiri's reaction.</p><p>Suddenly, the latter held up her right hand, and Varian saw her grip on Cassandra tighten. The warrior tried to remain silent, but a painful groan escaped her lips.</p><p>"Stop !" Varian shouted with horror. "Don't hurt her !!"</p><p>If Zhan Tiri stared at him, waiting, she did not stop. Varian clenched his fists.</p><p>He had to sacrifice Cassandra. It was the logical solution : he couldn't allow Zhan Tiri to become more powerful, they already had so little chances to defeat her. It was just one life for the rest of the world.</p><p>But it was one life he had fought for, tried to bring back to the light. She had helped him with his magic, like he had helped her with her ethics.</p><p>Once upon a time, they had been friends.</p><p>Once upon a time, they had hurt each other.</p><p>Once upon a time, he had sworn he wouldn't ever let people suffer because of him again.</p><p>"I will- I will surrender my powers to you, if you let her go."</p><p>To this, the demon's grip loosened a little but, Varian noticed with confusion, she didn't free Cassandra. Zhan Tiri seemed to be aware of it. "In case you get the foolish idea of changing your mind." She said, sounding as if she knew he wouldn't be crazy enough to try.</p><p>Then, she reached out to him with her other hand, and rocks sprouted from the ground around the alchemist : but instead of forming a cage, they actually encased him.</p><p>In an instant, he became unable to use his legs, then his arms as they got stuck as well. So that was what it felt like to be encased in a golden prison-</p><p>He closed his eyes, trying to stiffle the past and present events coming back together. For that reason, he didn't see how his body was lifted off of the ground to the height of Zhan Tiri's face, nor did he see how she got closer.</p><p>"Defeated by your own compassion," Zhan Tiri mocked him. "You were wrong after all; you and the Princess are much more alike than you will ever understand." Varian opened his eyes with confusion, and startled upon seeing how close she had gotten.</p><p>It's the end, he realized. He could barely move his hands, and even though he may be able to use magic, it would be at Cassandra's expense.</p><p>He had played, and lost.</p><p>Zhan Tiri reached out to him. The Moonstone at her wrist glowed a brighter blue, claiming powers that always were hers. "What a shame she corrupted you with her promises of Greatness."</p><p>Varian's breathing came to a stop, and his eyes widened. What did she-</p><p>Everything then happened really fast. Strands of blond hair wrapped around Zhan Tiri's right wrist and pulled it back.  Surprised and suddenly unbalanced, the demon released her prisonner. Cassandra's fall was only stopped by those same hair, saving her and drawing her near Rapunzel.</p><p>Zhan Tiri took a second to think about what to do -the girls, or the boy ?-, and extended her hand towards Varian.</p><p>The alchemist needed even less time to make his own decision.</p><p>He clenched his fists, trying to awaken that feeling of magic again. No fear, no anger-</p><p>The black rocks pierced through the golden ones, setting him free and aiming straight for the demon.</p><p>He fell, but not before seeing Zhan Tiri creates a wall of her own rocks, protecting her. The collision created sparks that fascinated the boy. That was the reason why he didn't see the spikes under him in time.</p><p>Ultimately, those familiar blonde hair wrapped around his torso. He landed in Rapunzel's arms before he could even understand that she had just saved his life once again.</p><p>"Are you alright ?" The Princess seemed frightened for him, but this is not what caught Varian's attention. No, what he rather noticed were the stinging sensations Rapunzel's hands left on him, almost similar to what a burn feel like-</p><p>Burn. Of course.</p><p>She was the Sun after all, and he... he was the Moon. Their powers were opposite, and reacted as such.</p><p>He clumsily got on his feet, and the moment he separated from her, the discomfort disappeared.</p><p>Rapunzel on her side could finally get a closer look at the lunar boy, his hair, his eyes, his goggles-</p><p>Wait.</p><p>"Varian ?!"</p><p>The alchemist startled. She... She hadn't known who he was ? How much had magic changed him physically for her to recognize him only now ?</p><p>How much had magic changed him mentally...?</p><p>He chuckled weakly. The answer was 'way too much'.</p><p>Upon her realization, Rapunzel got way more talkative, even though she still acted a bit uneasy. "Varian, is-is that really you ? What happened ?! How is it possible that you- Oh my gosh, how are you ?! You're okay, you're not... you're not hurt, are you ?"</p><p>Varian opened his mouth, although he had no idea what he was actually going to reply; and he would never know.</p><p>Because then he noticed the wave of rocks coming in their direction, on the brink of killing Rapunzel.</p><p>Rapunzel who, standing with her back to the demon, didn't know she was in her final moments.</p><p>Varian didn't think -that was happening way too often since he first used his magic; he didn't like it-, he pushed Rapunzel aside. Ignoring her surprised gasp, he took a step forward, right hand extended in the direction of the rocks.</p><p>What did he even think would happen ? Was he hoping for magic to make a miracle ? Did he want to save them both, or just Rapunzel ?</p><p>He had no idea.</p><p>The rocks came closer at a very high speed, and collided with his hand just as quickly. Varian screamed, a wave of pain washing over him.</p><p>Yet, it was... not as bad as what he felt earlier. Which was really something odd to think, because how could this be any better ? Magic was so, so... questionnable. Yeah, that was a good word for it.</p><p>He was still lucid, lucid enough to realize that he could feel the energy in those rocks as well, even though they weren't his. He could feel their pressure on his hand as if he could handle it, guide it and-</p><p>His eyes widened in realization.</p><p>Starting from his hand, the rocks lost their golden color to take their usual dark one. The energy went in reverse, going up towards Zhan Tiri.</p><p>Varian watched in awe as the rocks actually responded to him, taking over Zhan Tiri's power. Next to the demon, a spike sprouted amongst the others. She didn't have enough time to dodge as the hit slashed her left wrist, only centimeters away from the Moonstone.</p><p>Varian didn't hear Rapunzel's surprised shout. He didn't hear Cassandra asking him how he had done that. He didn't even hear the piercing shriek of pain of Zhan Tiri.</p><p>No, all that he could hear were the thoughts, his and the others, telling him a single sentence while his eyes stared at the Moonstone, pulsing like his magic -his rocks- did, which was now glowing a radiance so new, so... pure.</p><p>It is your destiny.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Each time I use an english expression or a word I consider "difficult", I can't help but grin and feel extremely satisfied. That kind of things really makes writing awesome.</p><p>Anyway, thank you so much for all the support !! I can't possibly express how grateful I am &lt;3 I hope you will continue to enjoy this !</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Let me show you the best in me, Let me give you a reason to believe that I can stand tall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Varian loses something really important to him (look at me being so overly dramatic ahah)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I did it !</p><p>Trigger Warnings : Blood, Injury (non-graphic description -except mention of blood-), mention of death (I mean, come on, Zhan Tiri is here)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You little-" Zhan Tiri shouted, raising her hand. Varian snapped back to reality when Cassandra grabbed his arm. "Run !" The rocks, maybe two time their height, sprouted everywhere, coming in their direction quickly. Way too quickly, Varian realized with terror.</p><p>"You're going to pay !!"</p><p>This is bad, this is really bad, this is the end- Panicked, Varian held his arms in front of him protectively.</p><p>"What are you doing ?!" Cassandra shouted, and Varian couldn't tell if she meant 'Is this some sort of magic spell to protect you ?' or 'You're so going to die you idiot.' Well- probably both.</p><p>But mostly the last one.</p><p>The rocks got closer, hiding them from Zhan Tiri's view. They cast a shadow on them, and Varian gritted his teeth, waiting for a death he hoped would be quick-</p><p>But the hit he expected never came.</p><p>Varian opened an hesitant eye -Why were things never working his way ? Could he at least have one thing happening as expected, or did fate really enjoyed spitting at his face right now ?-, and gasped.</p><p>A few feet ahead, the blacks rocks had blocked the golden ones, leaving just enough space for him and Cassandra to be unharmed. Rapunzel was nowhere to be seen, and Varian remembered pushing her away just a moment before.</p><p>"We-we survived ? I mean, again ?" Cassandra glared at him while letting out an exasperated sigh. An unearthly appearance, wielder of an incredible power people could just dream to possess, and yet his voice still held surprise. It was simply infuriating.</p><p>"Yes, we did, and it'd be great if it wasn't just because of your luck. I'd rather trust a boy who gives me real reasons to believe in him." She saw Varian's shoulders fell back, and his expression sadden. He didn't have any experience, she remembered; of course he wouldn't be able to control it perfectly. "But I- I guess you did land a hit on Zhan Tiri. And... thanks for not giving up on me."</p><p>All sadness gone, the alchemist turned to her with a smile just like the ones the boy he used to be gave. Wide. Innocent. "I'm glad you're okay."</p><p>Cassandra didn't let herself be distracted. Now was not the time to think about the past, but instead to focus on the present. And the present was about counter-attacking. "You actually hurt her," the warrior insisted, her interest in his abilities obvious "With your magic and your rocks, we have a chance to kill her. We just need a plan of attack."</p><p>Varian laughed awkwardly. "Yeah, hum- It wasn't really, how do I say that, planned ? I'm not sure I can do that again, especially now that she's expecting some... you know, thing like that...?" Cassandra put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, and actually managed a smile -desperate times call for desperate measures-</p><p>"Don't worry," Her tone made Varian relax "Raps and I are going to lend a hand !"</p><p>Varian suddenly froze, blood icy in his veins. Hand...?</p><p>The rocks. His hand.</p><p>He hadn't thought about it with the adrenaline. He hadn't felt the pain, but now it was all that he could think about-</p><p>Cassandra noticed his change in behavior and frowned.</p><p>Varian knew she had understood, because her eyes went wide, and her gaze fell on his right hand. She startled, alarmed and... panicked ? Disgusted ? Varian felt his throat tighten.</p><p>It was fine, right ? People usually reacted that way when they found out that mortal-injuries were not that important, didn't they ?</p><p>Varian's smile was strained, frozen with panic. No no no, he was perfectly fine, his hand was absolutely not definitely ruined, he was going to look at it and see that-</p><p>"Don't look at it." Cassandra turned his face away. "You're going to pass out just by seeing the blood."</p><p>This, made Varian felt contradictory things. The first was that, Cassandra actually remembered his fear of blood, and took precautions for his own good. That was very nice of her, and oddly heartwarming to see that she cared enough to remember. The second thing was,</p><p>Blood ? Pass out ?! How bad of a state was his hand in ? Did he even have a hand anymore ?? It was hard to tell just based on the pain, because that indicator was pretty maladjusted after... the incident earlier.</p><p>"Everything's fine," he said in order to comfort Cassandra, and her only of course. "No problem."</p><p>Cassandra ignored him, her eyes looking around as if she was searching for something. "I'm going to need something to stop the hemorrhage-" "Hemorrhage ?! What do you-" "Something, like..."</p><p>Her gaze landed on him, and Varian felt his uneasiness increase. Again. In a quick motion, she took his goggles, and Varian stared at her without understanding. "What-"</p><p>Then she broke them.</p><p>Varian's mouth opened, but nothing came out. He stared, as if time had stopped, while the lenses hit the ground, and the sound echoed loudly in his mind. He felt tears prickling at his eyes, which was stupid because it was just goggles, just an object, just... just...</p><p>Just memories.</p><p>Paying him no mind, Cassandra wrapped his right hand with the soft leather strap, and it seemed so wrong to Varian's eyes-</p><p>"There." Cassandra said, her work done. "It should do for now."</p><p>Varian didn't answer, couldn't. He simply stared at his hand, the red -blood, his blood- already staining the leather.</p><p>His alchemy goggles. His experiences, his mistakes. The blood.</p><p>Blood, on his hands.</p><p>"Hey, Varian !" The alchemist shook his head, numb. "Don't leave me once more, kid." Right. Right, it was nothing, just a little injury, just a bandage, it- it didn't matter.</p><p>There were more important things at stake.</p><p>Right ?</p><p>She waited for him to calm himself, before asking. "Are you okay ?"</p><p>"Of-of course." He mentally slapped himself for the crack in his voice. Varian, 16 years old, former "most dangerous criminal of Corona", terrible liar. He should take lessons with Cassandra, he thought bitterly; she at least knew how to lie to everybody, even herself.</p><p>"Good," Cassandra rose an eyebrow. "Rapunzel got separated from us, but I'm sure she's okay. It's Rapunzel we're talking about."</p><p>"Yeah, we both know she's not going down that easily." Varian joked, and felt his newfound confidence disappear when his eyes met Cassandra's. "Too- too soon ? Oh-okay, sorry."</p><p>"Which means," Cassandra said harschly "that we won't be able to share our plan with her. We don't hear fight sounds, so I guess she's not facing Zhan Tiri yet. So, here is the plan." </p><p>Cassandra pointed to herself. "I'm searching for her." </p><p>She pointed to Varian. "You do... your best."</p><p>"What is that supposed to mean ?" Varian rose an eyebrow, sounding slightly offended. "It means you're a disaster." Cassandra replied flatly. </p><p>Varian opened his mouth, hesitated, closed it, thought a few seconds. "True." He finally said, his tone similar to what Cassandra imagined he would sound like after a failed experiment. ('Listen Dad, I may have blow up the entire village, or kingdom, but the important thing is that we got results !')</p><p>"Do you really think you can hide from me ?" Zhan Tiri's voice startled them. "I will destroy this place piece by piece, but I will find you ! Come out now, and I promise to kill you quickly."</p><p>Varian turned to Cassandra with a smile, offering his hand -the left one, she noticed- to her. "Well, that is an offer we can't refuse if I've ever heard one."</p><p>Cassandra stared at him a moment, then sighed. If becoming a good guy again meant that she had to take care of not one, but two reckless kids with godlike powers, then she'd rather beg Zhan Tiri to take her back.</p><p>Then, Cassandra took a closer look, and noticed how his left hand shook a little, or how the right one was firmly clenched -not good, it's going to hurt even more-, how his smile was so strained. </p><p>He's afraid, she understood. He always had been.</p><p>Acting stupid -not just the jokes, but the recklessness, the denial- was just his way to cope.</p><p>She took his hand and almost missed the way he slightly relaxed. "Let's not keep her waiting." She grinned. She just needed him to calm down, and maybe he could actually control his powers perfectly.</p><p>Varian focused. He felt the energy network flooding freely under him, and called it to him. A rock appeared under them, lifting them, and they went higher and higher-</p><p>"Not bad !" Cassandra's voice echoed in Varian's ears, and he managed a smile that quickly disappear when, higher than the other rocks, they saw Zhan Tiri again.</p><p>The demon turned to face them. "Here you are !" She prepared an attack, and-</p><p>A golden light further away caught their attention, and Varian stopped their course, getting ready to dodge another attack. </p><p>Rapunzel climbed the rocks, determined. "Oh, hey Rapunzel !" Varian waved his hand with relief. The Princess upon hearing his voice looked at him and smiled, doing the same. Cassandra let out a loud sigh, but Varian suspected that deep down, she was glad to see her friend.</p><p>"Enough !" Zhan Tiri's voice echoed threateningly. "Is this some sort of game to you ?!"</p><p>Varian bit his lips. Don't do it, don't do it- "I mean, a little ? After all, why would you be the only one allowed to have fun ?"</p><p>Worth it.</p><p>Zhan Tiri's eyebrows furrowed, and the trio felt like the game was suddenly going to end. Blue and yellow sparks ran on her wrists, and she threw attacks while letting out a scream of pure hatred.</p><p>"Varian, you can't possibly imagine how much I want to kill you right now." Cassandra's words were muffled, spoken through gritted teeth. The alchemist chuckled. "At least as much as the demon thing I suppose."</p><p>Despite his smile, Varian could feel his heart pounding with panic, which really seemed stupid to him right now. He had nearly died, what, 10, 15 times these last hours ? It maybe wasn't more than during his whole life, but he was pretty sure it should have been enough to desensitize him.</p><p>Sometimes, things didn't make any sense. And that... that was okay, as long as he didn't let his emotions overwhelm him.</p><p>"We should really get moving !" Cassandra's voice was urging, and he saw the bunch of golden rocks coming their way.</p><p>Varian took a deep breath, clenching his injured hand in a fist he held close to his chest. He rubbed circles with his thumb on the leather.</p><p>Then, he jumped from their rock.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I was wondering if you actually prefer me posting earlier when I can, or if you'd prefer I stick to the usual "update days" (Wednesday and sunday) ?</p><p> </p><p>Okay so- I really wanted to write the goggles scene, and I'm so glad I could. That is why this chapter is mainly focusing on that one scene.</p><p>Little bit of explication to make it simple, in Varian's mind (at least from my point of view), magic and alchemy are opposed. The main reason why he doesn't trust his magical abilities is because he has always believed in "the superiority of alchemy". Breaking his goggles was not only a way to show that alchemy here isn't the solution -that it is powerless-, but also that he has finally come to accept his powers, that his view of alchemy/magic has changed.</p><p>Also, I don't know, alchemy -and his goggles- seems for me to be associated with something safe, protecting. Even at this moment, alchemy is protecting him in a way, just like magic helped him protect Rapunzel.</p><p> </p><p>Anyway, it was... really something, writing Cass being like "Denial helps him cope with stuff" while writing Varian being in denial. Challenges every day my friends.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Onward we ride, Who knows if we will make it back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's time to have some basic fight ! Rapunzel, Cassandra and Varian are facing Zhan Tiri. </p><p>Not much 'Wild magic stuff' for now, because I'm afraid next chapter stole it all.</p><p>Author also realize that soon enough, the notes will become longer than the chapter itself-</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sooo, our winning triggers warning in this chapter are :</p><p>Mention of possible death (I feel like this one is more of a quality sign in the end, if I write a fight chapter between reckless protagonists and an ancient, bloodthirsty demon without mentionning death, is that really plausible ? Think about that), and I suppose that's all ?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-----</p><p>The courtyard was only a remnant of what it used to be. By the past, it was huge, welcoming; always filled with laughter.</p><p>But that past seemed so far away now.</p><p>Now, unmoving people lied everywhere, defeated, dying. Or were they already gone ?</p><p>In a corner however, the fight was not over yet. A demon, infuriated, was standing in the middle of two or three meters long spikes, pointing towards the sky.</p><p>And hiding in it, were the last few standing humans. At least, for now.</p><p>-----</p><p>Rapunzel smiled. They- they were okay !</p><p>When Varian had pushed her away to save her life, Rapunzel hadn't understood. Things had then happened fast, way too fast -the rocks, his hand, the rocks again-</p><p>A part of the Princess was blaming herself for putting a kid in danger. She should have seen it coming. Varian was a 16 year-old-boy; she should be the one protecting him, not the opposite.</p><p>But another part of her knew that Varian didn't need protection. He was a strong person, even stronger now. He had lived inhumane things and found the determination to make amends.</p><p>He was no longer a scared, defenseless kid.</p><p>And Cassandra wasn't, either.</p><p>Rapunzel knew that her two friends were more than capable to take care of themselves -she had seen it firsthand-, but seeing them coming back, united... it was another thing.</p><p>A reminder that this was not just her fight; that both of them, that everyone had their reasons to fight, something worth fighting for.</p><p>It lifted a weight she hadn't even known she had off of her shoulders.</p><p>Zhan Tiri's loud voice echoeing brought her back to the present moment. "Is this some sort of game to you ?!"</p><p>"I mean, a little ? After all, why would you be the only one allowed to have fun ?" Rapunzel couldn't help the smile that appeared at her lips; this was one of the worse things to do at this moment, they all knew it. </p><p>But she didn't really care, didn't want to. Because Varian had a point : they were not insignificant pawns who would go down quiet, without fighting back.</p><p>Zhan Tiri saw them as nobodies, meaningless people, but Rapunzel knew how the two fighters along her side were so much more than the demon would ever give them credit for, than she would ever understand.</p><p>They were not just resisting, they were fighting. And they had to be considered as such, because they certainly weren't done yet. </p><p>But despite the desperate situation, her extreme fear and concerns for her kingdom, her family, Eugene- despite all of that, she was glad she was not fighting alone.</p><p>She saw Cassandra grumble to the young boy, and Varian replying to her with that same playful smile.</p><p>She was glad to have her friends by her side; to have both of them back.</p><p>Zhan Tiri threw another wave of rocks at them, and she saw them react in opposite ways.</p><p>After just a few seconds, Varian jumped forward, while Cassandra didn't move an inch.</p><p>Rapunzel felt something tightening in her chest when she saw Varian land on top of one of his rocks.</p><p>It's strange, she thought while watching the young boy no longer wearing his goggles, handling his powers as if he had always used them.</p><p>It is almost like he enjoys magic.</p><p>-----</p><p>Varian jumped forward, and Cassandra's eyes widened. "Wai-" Too late.</p><p>Of course.</p><p>She looked around her, searching for a weapon of any sort. When had she started to lean on her magic only ? She had made so many mistakes-</p><p>"Cass !"</p><p>The warrior turned to face her friend, only to see her throwing her hair in her direction. The latter went behind Cassandra to attache themselves to a rock further away. Stretched, Rapunzel's hair were making...</p><p>Cassandra grinned. She may not have any weapon, but her friends did.</p><p>Stepping back, she leaned on the hair, further stretching them. She turned to look at Raps, who offered her a quick thumbs up, as to say 'When you're ready'.</p><p>The warrior ceased to resist against the tension caused by the stretched hair, and the momentum send her flying toward the demon.</p><p>Toward the rocks coming right in her direction.</p><p>Cassandra readied herself for a possible impact -most likely her last, if it did happen-. They hadn't spoken about this, but-</p><p>Varian passed by her riding black rocks -kid was having way too much fun with his powers- and let his hand slide on the rocks.</p><p>-----</p><p>Varian's first reaction upon seeing the attack was to go away. Right, he knows, not really in the 'teamwork' spirit, but hey ! Breaking news : Cassandra was a grown-up, fully aware of how magic works and that when magic tries to kill you, the one good answer was to run for your life.</p><p>Him on the other side, had already 'almost died' way too many times, and he was not one to pull out a 'Rapunzel' and miraculously survive everything.</p><p>He landed on one of his rocks, and he noticed that this -the fact that it was just there, as if it had been waiting for him or answered a silent call- was no longer surprising him. He would have loved to take more time to think about everything that this implied -no really, he was definitely looking forward to realize that he liked magic or whatever amazing discovery he could make-, but Cassandra cut his thoughts off by-</p><p>Did-did she just jump ? Didn't she see the very fast and very mortals rocks going her way, or was she looking forward to experience the same thing he did ?! -he had done it to save Rapunzel, he was not reckless, not like her- Had magic melted her brain, or was she simply expecting the rocks to create her a path toward Zhan Tiri, and-</p><p>Oh.</p><p>Of course she would.</p><p>Varian focused, and felt the rock move under him. Okay, time to go forward and try to spare Cassandra the horrible death she was throwing herself at. As he took some speed, he couldn't help but think that this was the weirdest experiment he had ever made; and that was telling, because he had made experiments. A lot of them.</p><p>He passed by Cassandra and came closer to the rocks, really hoping that Zhan Tiri wouldn't get the idea of mimicking what he did earlier - not like she was an original villain, because stealing the Moonstone ? It was an easy crime, basically everyone had done it at this point, even himself apparently-.</p><p>Taking a deep breath, he let his hand slide on the golden rocks.</p><p>Under his fingers, the rocks shone a bright blue, and Varian found himself fascinated. It was not only the color or the action itself, but rather the energy tingling under his touch.</p><p>He wanted more of it.</p><p>He shook his head, hold on : he did not want that, definitely not. That stuff was dangerous, even though it seemed more controllable now and that it was tempting to simply-</p><p>"No !!" Ah, dear Zhan Tiri. He hadn't heard her since some time, a way too short amount of time to be able to truly enjoy her silence.</p><p>He commanded the rocks, making them go down, aimed straight at the ground. He looked back, and saw Cassandra land on the new formed path. Immediatly, she started to run in direction of Zhan Tiri, that same determination he had always admired in her eyes, and Varian smiled.</p><p>They could do that. They were going to win. They-</p><p>There was a flash, a deafening sound and... pain ? Then, he felt himself falling.</p><p>Oh yeah, still that irony apparently.</p><p>-----</p><p>Cassandra ran like never before. </p><p>Varian really had an extraordinary mind. In no time, he had understood their plan, acted as such and on top of that, he looked like he -almost ?- had perfect control over his abilities. That kid was really an out of the ordinary being.</p><p>Maybe getting hold of this magic never was her destiny or Raps, but Varian's.</p><p>A sudden motion caught her attention, and she saw the rocks sprouting in Varian's direction; but there was nothing she could do.</p><p>The rocks of two varieties collided, and the sparks it created forced her to close her eyes. Did it ever do that ? Did she just not notice before, or was it a sign that Varian-</p><p>She quickly opened her eyes, and saw that the rocks had all been destroyed, including the one Varian -nowhere to be seen- was standing on barely seconds ago -he was fine, she should pay it no mind, the fight was their priority-. </p><p>Pieces of rocks were send flying, and Cassandra took her chance. Picking up her pace, she grabbed one before it fell out of her reach.</p><p>It was the size of a sword, although a bit heavier; Cassandra didn't mind, she was used to it with Adira's sword.</p><p>She closed the gap between her and Zhan Tiri and, her grip firm on her new weapon, she jumped toward her ennemy with a cry of war.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay, so first of all I want to talk updates. I thought about what you said and what would my situation allow me to do (I'm confined for now, but I don't think it will last any longer). What I have decided is that I will continue to upload every wednesday. However, I will no longer upload on Sundays but on Saturdays instead. That way, if I ever have a chapter finished earlier, I will post it on Mondays (just because :') ). So, wednesdays and saturdays, possibly mondays.(Also I think there is something like 4, maybe 5 chapters left, so is a schedule really necessary in the end ?)</p><p>Then, I really wanted to thank you all again for the support. We actually reached 3k hits, that's incredible !! Thank you so much &lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3</p><p>Next chapter is going to have magic stuff (not just using rocks because using rocks is simple, now that he has a hold of it we need more) happening again because that's the whole point of this, to do magic stuff again and again until it becomes boring-</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Don't you worry, Whatever it might take, I'm finding a way</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's been some time since Varian used one of his "Extremely powerful magic putting him in a trance-like state", don't you think ?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Trigger warnings ! </p><p>Injury (non-graphic description I'd say, or not a lot), falling to death (lots of that. It's a Disney fic after all)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-----</p><p>Panicked -again ?!-, Varian closed his eyes. He was falling to a certain death, if not for the deadly spike, then for the crash on the ground. None of them seemed too pleasant, honestly. Especially because the whole 'Falling to death' didn't exactly brought back good memories.</p><p>Please have my magic save me, please have my magic save me-</p><p>Hu. That was odd. When did he start counting on his magic instead of panicking as usual when he was about to die ?</p><p>And when did he start to call it 'his' magic ?</p><p>Suddenly, a wave of pain shook his whole body, and he let out a yell -don't you hate it when every train of thought you have is interrupted by major injuries ? Because Varian sure did-. </p><p>He opened half-lidded eyes, and saw that the leather strap around his hand had been caught by one of the spikes.</p><p>His hand was unharmed, but -worst case scenario- the pressure might have made the wound worse. Like, way worse.</p><p>Despite this, he couldn't help but laugh. </p><p>Looks like alchemy, his goggles, would always be there for him.</p><p>He just had to find out if magic would as well.</p><p>Not without effort and while ignoring the huge pain his hand caused him, he climbed the rocks and found a more comfortable position, stabilizing him. </p><p>He grudgindly wrapped the torn leather strap back around his hand while trying to avoid looking at it, which was as difficult as it soundred. Once he was done, he closed and opened a few times his right hand, wincing at the pain.</p><p>Finally, he allowed himself to let out a heavy sigh. He was... quite exhausted, if he was being honest. Magic could really take a toll on him, and that's not something he expected. In the books, it always looked like 'I am a godlike being able to control every living and non-living thing', not 'I just moved a rock, now I'm going to take a 4-months-long nap'.</p><p>At long last, he admitted with some kind of relief, he finally had a little time to himself, and-</p><p>A scream echoed.</p><p>Oh, come on ! What kind of sick joke was that ?!</p><p>He looked around, and noticed for the first time with some kind of terror that he was extremely close to Zhan Tiri. Like, she litterally just had to make a few steps -or... whatever someone with tentacles makes, he supposed- in his direction and she could reach him.</p><p>How had he gotten so close without realizing it...? How was he standing so close without Zhan Tiri realizing- you know what, scratch that. Let's not tempt fate right now.</p><p>His gaze fell upon the black rocks bridge -it was actually a pretty decent job, he thought with pride. Maybe he could get a job at this-. That was also when he saw Cassandra slash Zhan Tiri's torso with a rock-blade -Interesting, he thought as he rose an eyebrow-.</p><p>The injury wasn't really deep or mortal of course- it would take more to bring the demon down. But it was a hit landed on the ennemy. Varian felt a smile appear at his lips.</p><p>Then Zhan Tiri, in a scream of pure hatred -typical, she really only had two modes : smug and infuriated- made a quick motion with her arm, and pieces of rocks appeared around her. They flew in Cassandra's direction.</p><p>The warrior dodged some, but there were too many. Varian felt his heart stop when one of them penetrated Cassandra's shoulder, making her stumble back.</p><p>She fell off of the bridge, and her scream echoed Varian's.</p><p>He lunged forward, as if he could catch her, and his right hand pressed against the rock. Magic immediatly grew stronger, because of course it would. Why would things work his way ? No, having to fight against an invisible thing trying to take over him was way funnier, wasn't it ?</p><p>Zhan Tiri turned to him, that same smile on her face -how he wanted to rip that smile off, how much he dreamt he could-</p><p>"There you are, Moon Child. So, all it took for you to show yourself was to kill one of your friends ? Weren't you willing to give up your powers for her earlier ? What happened ?"</p><p>Varian gritted his teeth, and his hair crackled. What gave her the right to- Cassandra was not dead, not now, she couldn't be-</p><p>Use the magic to get revenge, a voice whispered in his head, and he had no idea what it was anymore; his thoughts, magic...</p><p>Magic can help you.</p><p>You're not strong enough to take her down by yourself.</p><p>That's right, he thought. He couldn't. But magic could.</p><p>And the fate of the world was at stake right now.</p><p>"You really are just like the Princess." The demon sneered. "Unable to stay true to your words."</p><p>For the second time that day, Varian snapped.</p><p>Magic flooded through him, but he did not try to stop it this time. If this was what it would take to kill Zhan Tiri, to avenge Cass, then- then it didn't matter if it was the last thing he'd ever do.</p><p>But this time, it was different. He was still feeling not quite there, not fully able to control himself. But... he was not in pain.</p><p>It felt more like he was dreaming. He felt magic, how it was overwhelming him once more, but unlike last time, he wasn't struggling against it; it was everywhere, accompanying every motion, every thought.</p><p>He just had to command, and magic obeyed. It was an unlimited source of power -one he had been restraining for too long, and now needed to break free-, allowing him to do whatever he wanted.</p><p>It was intoxicating.</p><p>Zhan Tiri grinned down at him, seeming amused more than anything. "It is the second time this happens; Cassandra didn't go through that even once, and she kept the Moonstone for a long time. You really are an unstable, broken child, aren't you ?"</p><p>Varian frowned, and clenched his fists. "I am not, a child !" As he spoke, a wave of blue light, emaning from him, spread around the courtyard. At its contact, every rock turned black and started to move, making a new level ground.</p><p>Somewhere in his mind, Varian hoped this would be enough for Rapunzel and Cassandra to be okay.</p><p>Zhan Tiri looked around her with suprise and confusion. Varian grinned because finally, she was not smiling anymore.</p><p>The demon quickly regained her composure, and threw rocks in his direction. Varian reacted almost immediatly, doing the same.</p><p>The shock created sparks once more, but neither of them pay it any attention.</p><p>"I gave you a chance, Moon Child. Now, I will not be as nice as I was."</p><p>Varian took a step forward, the ground under him shining a brighter blue.</p><p>His powers were as wild as the first time he touched the rocks, and he knew that he would most likely not be able to stop them by himself.</p><p>But he had gone too far to stop now. If this was the only way to stop her, then...</p><p>He let his emotions fuel his magic even more. He didn't know how to stop it anyway.</p><p>He wasn't sure he wanted to stop it.</p><p>"Funny," he simply said. "I was thinking the same thing."</p><p>-----</p><p>Cassandra let out a painful yell when the rock pierced through her left shoulder, although the others missed her.</p><p>Thinking about it, maybe not caring about the boy able to manipulate the rocks was not her best idea.</p><p>The momentum send her back, and she fell off of the bridge.</p><p>She felt Rapunzel's arm around her torso before she even saw her. Using her hair as always, Rapunzel made them land in a safer place -meaning, a rock not as pointy as the others-</p><p>Rapunzel turned to her, and her hand immediatly flew to her mouth with panic, covering it. "Cass, your shoulder, you're hurt !" The warrior stared at the injury, examining the rock still in place. She felt her heart sank as she guessed she probably wouldn't be able to use that shoulder for important tasks in the future (luckily, she was right-handed). In a swift motion, she grabbed it and forced it out.</p><p>"Cass !!" The princess ripped a part of her dress in order to wrap it around her friend's shoulder.</p><p>"Listen Raps, I know you're worried and that's nice of you, but I'm fine; you should help me find the kid instead."</p><p>Rapunzel stopped in her action, staring at her with confusion. "The ki- Varian ?" Her eyes suddenly widened, and she looked around. "Oh no, oh no, oh no- He was with you ?! That's bad, he- he may be hurt !"</p><p>"I know that !" Cass pinched the bridge of her nose. This was a bad idea after all. "And he wasn't with me, he fell before I even did."</p><p>"He WHAT ?!"</p><p>Cassandra firmly gripped her friend's shoulders with both hands. Rapunzel was compassionate, putting others before herself; but she was too compassionate sometimes, and it was hard to get her to simply listen when her emotions were interfering. "Listen Raps ! He's alive, I'm sure of it ! It's not what worries me, but instead-"</p><p>A blue wave of magic spread in the courtyard, and Cassandra felt the ground under her move. "That kind of thing." She grumbled.</p><p>She took everything back : that kid was definitely an absolute disaster with magic.</p><p>-----</p><p>Rapunzel felt her heart stop when blue light appeared out of nowhere. It went right through her, and she felt as if she was drowning in extremely cold water. She struggled to breath, and started to cough violently.</p><p>"Raps ! Are you okay ?!" Cassandra leaned toward her, filled with worry. Her friend barely nodded, her eyes prickling with tears.</p><p>She didn't know why, what she was suddenly feeling; but Cassandra did.</p><p>"The Moon..." She looked in the direction the magic had came from. Her cough easing, Rapunzel followed her gaze. "We have to help him," Cass said with determination, "He lost control of his magic again, and last time-"</p><p>"Cass." Rapunzel's voice was soft and bossy at the same time. Cassandra turned to her, confused, and saw the far away look the Princess was wearing. The latter faced her, her expression serious. "I don't think he lost control."</p><p>Around them, the rocks suddenly started moving.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I've been waiting for Varian to truly embrace his magic, glad I've made it this far !</p><p>To me, this chapter was extremely important, because Varian finally made a huge step forward. He stopped denying he had magic moments ago, then he agreed to use it, and now he is so desperate that he's ready to do whatever it takes to win. This is not only because he remembered they have a world to save (duh), but also because he actually isn't sure what happened to Cass. He wants to avenge her and keep Zhan Tiri from hurting more people. That was what pushed him to cross the line. Then, he simply went with it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. And I swear right now, That no matter what comes of me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Varian has magic.</p><p>Rapunzel has a plan.</p><p>Cassandra has a rock. (Talk about fairness and equality-)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Trigger Warnings : Mention of past trauma (you know I HAVE to make references to season 1 events), blood</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-----</p><p>Varian was exhausted.</p><p>He had believed his whole life that he didn't have any magic, and why would he had thought otherwise ? He had been called weird, different; but it was always because of his alchemy. Never magic.</p><p>He had never used it before.</p><p>He had no idea how to use it correctly.</p><p>That was the conclusion he came to when facing the demon, controlling his magic more than ever but so lost at the same time.</p><p>The Sundrop and Moonstone shone on Zhan Tiri's wrists, causing sparks. Varian vaguely felt pain in his torso, as if confronting this magic was hurting him physically; but that pain seemed so far away, so unreal, like it couldn't reach him.</p><p>Not in that state, he supposed.</p><p>The golden rocks broke the ground, a wave aiming for him. The demon was desperate : she was trying to win by using raw strength.</p><p>Varian had never used his powers before this day; and yet, it seemed almost natural. And he couldn't deny how right the magic coursing through his veins felt.</p><p>He had been a fool to run away from magic.</p><p>He felt tinglings in his fingers, magic begging to be set free. He raised his right hand -maybe in other circumstances would he have seen the blood flooding out of him, just like his energy-. All around him, dozens of rocks answered his call and counter-attacked. The shock was brutal, more than ever, and Varian knew that he normally would have been blown away.</p><p>Yet, he didn't move an inch. His sight was blurry, distant -a part of him wondered if his eyes were glowing-, but he saw the surprise on his ennemy's face nonetheless.</p><p>The fear, too.</p><p>A wide smile spread on the boy's face.</p><p>How could he have possibly lived without magic before ?</p><p>He made a quick motion with his left arm, and new rocks sprouted, aiming for Zhan Tiri.</p><p>He had to get going.</p><p>For Cassandra.</p><p>-----</p><p>"We have to help him !"</p><p>Cassandra helped Rapunzel getting up, slightly frowning. Even though Varian's doing had destabilized them, the warrior was under the impression that Rapunzel was weaker since the blue magic wave. Could it be...?</p><p>"Cass," Rapunzel said with a voice supposedly firm. "What's the plan ?" Cassandra repressed the urge to roll her eyes; sometimes, she wished her friend wasn't that stubborn to always keep on fighting, because that state of mind could get her seriously hurt.</p><p>They didn't have a plan, nothing, except...</p><p>She turned her gaze toward Varian. The kid was surrounded by huge rocks, attacking Zhan Tiri over and over again. At this moment, he looked so small, so young, lost in the ocean of a magic way more ancient and powerful. Cassandra felt her blood turn to ice when she noticed his entirely blue eyes, or the smile tugging at his lips.</p><p>It was obvious his magic was present, active in every fiber of his being, and he was unleashing it at its full potential. Rapunzel said he was in control, and seeing his confidence, Cassandra trusted her. And yet...</p><p>She saw Varian attacking again, that same smile at his lips, his fully-blue eyes unreadable.</p><p>It was almost as if he enjoyed using his magic with the goal of hurting Zhan Tiri.</p><p>Cassandra repressed a shiver : of course he would enjoy finally having control over his powers.</p><p>"I don't know," she finally said. She saw the rock she had gotten out of her shoulder, and picked it from the ground. "I am not the one with a genius mind after all." Her grip tightening on the rock, she ran toward Zhan Tiri.</p><p>Rapunzel rose an eyebrow. There was something hidden in Cassandra's words, something she couldn't quite name. She shook her head, and looked at Varian.</p><p>If she were to make a plan, she would need his help.</p><p>-----</p><p>He was really exhausted, too exhausted.</p><p>The magic in him wasn't getting any weaker, but he was; and he wasn't sure how much longer his body -his mind ?- would be able to endure it. Probably the consequence of not having the Moonstone : it surely helped handling the magic, making it more bearable.</p><p>He blocked another attack from Zhan Tiri. The latter had had the upper-hand for a few minutes now, although it was clear that the fight was getting harder for her too. She probably didn't expect the teenager to suddenly have his power becoming much stronger.</p><p>It really was starting to look like an endless fight, between dark rocks and golden ones, darkness and light. In traditionnal stories, only one could come out alive, and Varian was starting to see how true it was. </p><p>He never thought he'd represent magic.</p><p>He no longer thought he'd represent darkness.</p><p>"Just give up already !" Zhan Tiri trapped him in her golden rocks. Varian didn't waste any second, and touched them, bending them to his will. This was also easier now, he noticed.</p><p>"Are you really that confident in your victory, or are you just hoping to intimidate me ?" He asked, tone playful. He had to hide his weakness, otherwise she would use it against him. He just had to keep pretending, to push his magic even more, and-</p><p>"Varian !"</p><p>The boy turned his head to the side with surprise, his glowing eyes staring at the princess.</p><p>The Sundrop.</p><p>The Sundrop was right there. He-he had to- To what ? What was he supposed to do ?</p><p>He saw Rapunzel's worried look, just like when he- that night-</p><p>Black rocks suddenly sprouted around him, blocking the princess from his view. He succeeded, not without difficulty, to send them toward the demon who still wasn't getting any weaker. Don't lose control, not now, he just had to-</p><p>"Varian ! This is not the solution !" Why was she saying that, why now ? Varian clinged to his hair, closing his eyes. She didn't understand, it was the only solution, she was ruining everything again-</p><p>He saw her hand seconds before she touched him -how had she gotten there so fast ?-, and instinctively stepped back. He didn't see how the almost contact created some sparks, but she did. She took a few steps back as well, eyes wide. </p><p>Was that how their powers reacted ? Was it dangerous for them to interact with the other ? Rapunzel hugged herself, not knowing what to do else. Better to keep her hands away, she thought.</p><p>In that moment, she fully realized their situation. She was the Sundrop and him the Moonstone. They were linked because of their magic. She had known Varian for a long time, but looking at his glowing eyes, hair and freckles, looking at the rocks he now guided without moving-</p><p>He had nothing in common with the young boy, wearing alchemy goggles and having an absolutely normal appearence except for one blue hairstripe, experimenting on the same rocks. She felt like seeing a whole new side of him, wilder and, in a way, colder.</p><p>Another person.</p><p>"Varian, using raw strength won't work against her !" Rapunzel exclaimed, her gaze staring at the light-bathed eyes of the boy; he slightly narrowed his eyesbrows. Was he hearing her, seeing her ? She had no idea. But as much as she wanted him to win, Varian simply couldn't. He was going to exhaust himself, and that would result in... She preferred not to think about that eventuality.</p><p>"I don't have a choice, it's the only way. You saw what she did to everybody, to Cassandra !" His tone was resigned, and he didn't flinch as he once again threw an attack. It was a weird sight : he was panicking moments earlier, and now he was back to serious in a blink. It was as if he wasn't actually feeling emotions, or not feeling them like he usually does.</p><p>The princess got the idea she knew why, but she simply said : "Cass is okay !"</p><p>Varian immediatly felt some sort of relief wash over him, and this despite whatever state he was in. The princess didn't stop there. "We just need another plan ! We tried merging the stones- it was supposed to create a kind of explosion apparently, but we failed."</p><p>Varian counter-attacked, feeling a bit of joy upon seeing Zhan Tiri's frustrated face -was it about him still fighting, or them casually having a conversation ? Both of those options were honestly satisfying-. A plan, a plan...</p><p>The demon was protecting herself very well, too well : despite all his efforts, he couldn't break through her defenses. Not alone, at least. But the fact that he was now actually able to resist and attack her on equal terms was saying a lot -could it be that the Moonstone somehow limited its wielder's powers ?- They had to use another way. The two stones...</p><p>Well, at this point, he might as well go with the worst idea. "You can count on me now ! Merge the two stones while I make a diversion !"</p><p>Rapunzel stared at him for a moment -thinking of how to do that with an extremely powerful demon, he guessed-, then her eyes brightened as an idea popped in her head. "Of course !"</p><p>Varian didn't have the time to say anything else before she went away.</p><p>"You're getting weaker, Moon Child !" Zhan Tiri's victorious laugh echoed. Soon enough, his powers would finally be hers.</p><p>Varian gritted his teeth. She couldn't just be the bad guy, she had to make constantly annoying comments.</p><p>He saw the rocks coming his way. His strength was decreasing minute by minute now; he had to act, and quick.</p><p>"Don't worry, I still have enough strength to shut you up !!" He took a step forward, and the groung glowed under him. Zhan Tiri rose an eyebrow, cautious.</p><p>He took another step, and rocks sprouted all around him.</p><p>He had accepted the fact that he had magic.</p><p>He had accepted to use it reluctantly.</p><p>No fear, now. No holding back as well.</p><p>Magic was his last chance.</p><p>"Crescent high above" the ground started to tremble. He lifted both of his arms into the air, and half of the ground behind him did the same.</p><p>He vaguely saw the blond strands of hair wrapping themselves around Zhan Tiri's left wrist in the corner of his eyes, but neither of them payed it any mind. Instead, Zhan Tiri created a wall of her own rocks in front of her.</p><p>The rocks met with a terrible flash of light, and the shock send Varian falling to his knees. He could barely see the sparks and the glow, his sight instead directed toward the ground.</p><p>He saw his right hand, and the blood coming out of it -he should have passed out, he noticed, this definitely wasn't normal-.</p><p>A sound, similar to thunder, echoed, and Varian grabbed the hem of his shirt. One of the black rocks pierced through the golden ones, grazing Zhan Tiri's cheek. She let out a yell of rage, and her magic grew stronger. Varian's grip on his shirt tightened, and he felt tears running down his cheeks.</p><p>The pressure grew as the clash between darkness and light came close to its end.</p><p>Finally, the black rocks broke before the golden ones.</p><p>Varian's sight turned to black as he lost consciousness.</p><p>-----</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I had absolutely not planned for this chapter to go that way, but well. Why not ?</p><p>The word of the day is reluctantly, because I knew the letters making the word but in the wrong order, and turns out it is extremely difficult to work with that.</p><p>No, the finale after that won't be exactly the same. I still have some angsty ideas to spread ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. And realize there's nothing left to lose</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Varian just wants a break. Is that really too much to ask, to leave him in the sweet embrace of unconsciousness ?!</p><p>Cassandra is the voice of reason.</p><p>Rapunzel makes what may be the hardest decision of her life. (Yeah, bonus points for me for being overly dramatic)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Trigger warnings ! (Boy, those aren't getting easier)</p><p>Injury (non-graphic description -like the past chapters, still that hand and shoulder-), death</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-----</p><p>Varian's goal was never victory.</p><p>Those words left a bitter taste in Rapunzel's mouth, even though she didn't say them out loud.</p><p>She liked the alchemist a lot, and the moment he discovered his magic, she had been happy. Not only because his incredibly powerful magic -which remained odd for a boy of his age, one who didn't have the Moonstone above all- could help them defeat Zhan Tiri, but because she knew he would use them for good things.</p><p>Varian had changed a lot since she met him, not always for the better; but he was now a good person, and she trusted him. Because he was like Cass, or Eugene.</p><p>Because he was like her.</p><p>That's why his defeat was hurting her so much.</p><p>She threw her hair in Zhan Tiri's direction, catching one of her wrist. She had to focus on the present : Varian was strong enough to stay safe.</p><p>She had not just send a child to death.</p><p>No, no no no, she didn't. Varian and everyone would be fine, she'll make sure of that; as the Princess of Corona, and as a friend. Everything was going to be fine once Zhan Tiri and the threat she was to the world disappear. </p><p>She shook her head, and threw her hair to Cassandra. Catching them quickly, the latter ran without fear in front of Zhan Tiri. She dodged the golden rocks sprouting everywhere, fully aware they weren't aiming to harm her, or Rapunzel.</p><p>She didn't dare looking at Varian while she wrapped the hair around Zhan Tiri's other wrist. He was doing what was necessary; that was all. However, at the moment the two friends were about to pull on the golden strands of hair, a brutal shock made them fall to the ground.</p><p>"Cass !" Rapunzel sounded worried, because of course she would think about her friend first.</p><p>"It's okay !" She simply replied. The sparks forced her to turn her face away, light blinding her even with her eyes close. Those two really were a pain, and she wasn't sure which one was more dangerous. "But we have to stop her now !"</p><p>Suddenly and before they had time to do anything, the fight ended. With a menacing sound, the black rocks broke, and Rapunzel couldn't hold back a scared yell.</p><p>Varian, the alchemist wouldn't give up; which could only mean that-</p><p>"Pull !" Cassandra's voice was bossy, and succeeded in snapping Rapunzel's attention back to the present moment. They acted together, and surprised, Zhan Tiri didn't have time to react. She fell backward and loudly hit the ground.</p><p>Despite her best effort, Zhan Tiri was unable to free herself. "Is that your goal ? Keeping me trap here forever ?!" She shouted, but none of the girls replied.</p><p>Cassandra gritted her teeth. Maintaining her hold over the demon was already a difficult task; but her hurt shoulder wasn't making things any better.</p><p>She tried to ignore the pain, act as if it wasn't there. She would take care of that -see the gravity of the injury- after. Instead, she threw to Rapunzel the rock she had been holding for the past minutes.</p><p>The Princess caught it easily, and held it in the air. Zhan Tiri immediatly stopped fighting, and Rapunzel started to panic. Had she understood ?</p><p>"I would not think about doing that, whatever 'that' is, if I were you." Zhan Tiri said, and her mocking tone set off many alarms in Rapunzel's head. She shared a concerned look with Cassandra.</p><p>"That is, if you want to save his life, of course."</p><p>The girls' expressions turned to horror as Zhan Tiri lifted one of her tentacles, holding Varian's unconscious body.</p><p>-----</p><p>Varian was in a weird place.</p><p>Well, no, not 'a weird place'. First of all, because he had definitely seen weirder places before -Let's not talk about the Lost Realm ever again, the nightmares waiting for him this night and every other were enough, thank you very much- that made him reconsider this word very definition; secondly, because he was standing in front of his house, in Old Corona.</p><p>What was weird, was that he had no memories of coming there. He remembered the Lost Rea- Aheum, Zhan Tiri, his magic... Then, nothing.</p><p>His first reaction was to think that he had dreamt all of this; that none of it actually happened, and that he never left Old Corona.</p><p>His second reaction was to think that in the contrary, his memories were, well, memories; all of it was true, and everything happening right now was just a dream.</p><p>His third reaction was to remember that he had always been terrible at riddles.</p><p>He took an hesitant step, and noticed that he could feel the dirt under his shoes.</p><p>Not a dream then.</p><p>....Okay, he had no idea if it was or not. Things were just- just too messed up right now, alright ? Using logic and having things making sense was a bit too much to ask, since the last thing he remembered was him using extremely powerful magic to fight an ancient demon on equal terms.</p><p>Ah, good times.</p><p>Rocks suddenly sprouted in front of him, all around him, everywhere, and he stepped back, startled. It was getting closer, trapping him, magic or not he had no control over them at this moment, he was going to die-</p><p>"Varian, don't touch the rocks !" His father's voice -Dad ? What was he doing there, he was going to get hurt !-came from somewhere near; he had no idea where. "Don't trust-"</p><p>A rock sprouted next to him, piercing through his right hand. Pain and magic exploded at the same time, he couldn't fight back, couldn't do anything, he was choking, he couldn't breathe, couldn't, couldn't-</p><p>Varian opened his eyes screaming.</p><p>-----</p><p>"Raps ! You have to do something, now !!"</p><p>Cassandra cursed. Of course her friend would hesitate, she always did. Sacrificing a life was for her out of question, especially a friend's one; and Zhan Tiri knew that too well.</p><p>Each second Rapunzel hesitated, their grip on the demon was loosening. Each second the princess hesitated, Zhan Tiri was getting closer to freeing herself.</p><p>"Raps !!" Cassandra shouted, trying to push her into making a decision.</p><p>The only decision.</p><p>Between saving Varian, a child, and freeing a demon who would destroy the whole world and kill them all, or letting the alchemist die and save the world, Cassandra's choice had been a matter of seconds.</p><p>Of course, Varian's death wasn't a pleasing thing. She had come to like him, even though they had done horrible things to each other.</p><p>Deep down, she knew he was just a kid all along, lost and misguided.</p><p>But his life, as short as it had been until now, was not worth the entire world. He simply wasn't.</p><p>"Really Princess ? You'd be ready to make him suffer ?" Immediatly, Zhan Tiri's hold on Varian tightened, more and more and more, and Cassandra's face went pale.</p><p>She was going to kill him, crush him to death; she had maybe already broken some of his bones. </p><p>Cassandra wasn't really about feelings, but the scene playing before her eyes was horrifying to watch; and she wasn't sure how things could get any worse.</p><p>Varian opened his eyes with a painful yell.</p><p>-----</p><p>During a moment, he had no idea where he was -which was annoyingly repetitive, could he have a break for the Seven Kingdom's sake ?!-.</p><p>All he knew was that his sight was blurry and he was in a lot of pain : two informations that absolutely did not help him at all, he grumbled- it was as useful as noticing the princess had magical abilities, or that Zhan Tiri really deserved a slap in the face. Then, things got clearer, and he looked around him.</p><p>And noticed he was about twenty feet above the ground.</p><p>He promptly tried to move, do anything not to fall, or make the fall less painful, in vain; he was unable to move -was he paralyzed ? Dead ? Or even worse, stuck in a group hug ?-</p><p>He ceased his efforts when he realized the one holding him prisonner was no other than Zhan Tiri, with one of her tentacle -gross-. His whole body was filled with pain, which was really not surprising anymore, but his difficulty to breathe correctly was new. He had to get out of here, now; his mind quickly tried to come up with a way to free himself.</p><p>Ways to fight back against demon thing : physical strength -let's say the results were... various-, alchemy -he didn't have any with him, and even if he had, he was kind of trapped-</p><p>Magic.</p><p>He tried to use it, make rocks appear, but nothing happened. Maybe it was because of his inability to move his hands, or maybe he was actually too exhausted to be able to use magic -Earlier magic experiment conclusion : extremely powerful but very short. Finally a reaction that made sense-.</p><p>The pain increased even more as Zhan Tiri tightened her grip. His breathing hitched, desperate; he was dying, he couldn't breath, he couldn't-</p><p>His eyes widened as he finally understood. He couldn't free himself, he was going to die, except if Rapunzel chose to save him.</p><p>He was bait, an instrument to destroy the world.</p><p>Crap.</p><p>-----</p><p>Rapunzel heard Cassandra urging her to sacrifice Varian once more. Her hold on the rock grew weaker as she hesitated.</p><p>It seemed logic to sacrifice a person to save the whole world, no matter who this person actually was.</p><p>However...</p><p>Rapunzel had already given up on Varian once. She had already chosen the whole world instead of him by the past. </p><p>And she had regretted it; she still does.</p><p>If she had simply gone to check on him... To comfort him... To listen to him... Then, so much harm -for them all, Varian included- could have been avoided.</p><p>The alchemist had suffered so much because of her, and in consequence she had nearly lost everyone she loved. She had nearly lost him, to his sorrow, his solitude, leading him down the path of darkness.</p><p>She refused to make that mistake again.</p><p>"Raps !" Cassandra felt her grip getting weaker, her shoulder a painful reminder of the pressing need to just do something. Zhan Tiri was trashing against the hair, already starting to stand up.</p><p>The demon let out a mocking laugh. "Compassion really is a weakness." In her hold, Varian gritted his teeth, tears running down his cheeks, as the pressure grew again. It was unbearable, but he couldn't cry or scream, he wouldn't.</p><p>He wouldn't be Zhan Tiri's tool.</p><p>Rapunzel saw his face twisted in pain, his tears, his efforts.</p><p>And she truly realized.</p><p>Varian was going to die either way.</p><p>Her choice didn't matter, because there only had been one from the start.</p><p>"Sorry, Varian." Her grip tight on the rock, she suddenly cut her hair. Zhan Tiri didn't have time to understand the meaning of her words before the stones on her wrists met each other and merged; yellow and blue light blinded them.</p><p>But Rapunzel had enough time to see. Upon hearing her words, Varian's expression had gone blank, his body stopping any movement in the demon's hold.</p><p> </p><p>Then,</p><p> </p><p>He smiled.</p><p> </p><p>When Rapunzel opened her eyes again, they were blurry with tears.</p><p>-----</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Just you wait, I'll make it up to you, If it's the last thing I ever do</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's Rapunzel turn to use op magic ! But, the results are not what she was expecting...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Triggers Warning :</p><p>Death (Yep), Sickness, still the same injuries</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-----</p><p>In a sudden motion, Rapunzel cut her hair. Varian didn't have the time to admire how the golden light quickly faded before Zhan Tiri's wrists hit each other.</p><p>The shock send a magic wave right through him, and he felt it in every inch of his body. The stones were close, too close. Their blinding light was forcing him to close his eyes; or maybe was it simply his fear to face his death.</p><p>He got the impression that he was falling, as if Zhan Tiri wasn't there anymore, that nothing was holding him back.</p><p>Yet, his smile didn't fade. They did it. They defeated Zhan Tiri. They saved the world.</p><p>Too bad he wouldn't be there to celebrate that.</p><p>At long last, there was no pain as everything around him became dark and quiet.</p><p>-----</p><p>Rapunzel opened her eyes, lying on her left side on the ground. As she pushed herself up, she noticed the unusual lack of a weight behind her -70 feet of hair was quite a burden-.</p><p>Before she could question anything, her gaze landed on the glowing stone in front of her. The light emaning from it was so appealing...</p><p>"Cassandra, are you seeing this ?"</p><p>Rapunzel was surprised when her friend didn't answer. Was Cass mad at her ? Why ?</p><p>Her memories came back all at once, and her eyes widened. "Cass ?! Varian !!"</p><p>The princess threw herself next to her unmoving friend. No no no, Cass couldn't be dead, not like that, not after they won !! She had done everything she could to bring her back, she couldn't be gone again ! But her eyes remained closed, no breath escaping her lips.</p><p>No heartbeat.</p><p>Rapunzel didn't even notice the tears flooding on her cheeks as she turned to Varian with panic.</p><p>The alchemist was on the other side of the floating rock, lying on the ground as well. Rapunzel took a few shaky steps in his direction, before her legs gave out under her; she fell to her knees next to him.</p><p>Please let him be okay, please...</p><p>A glance was enough for her to understand : Varian was... He wasn't...</p><p>Rapunzel didn't notice how Varian's eyes were closed, surely to never open again, or how his hair had lost their blue color. No, what she did notice was how painfully young the lifeless body in front of her looked; how a child had died during this war.</p><p>Because he was dead. He died, and it was her fault.</p><p>They had all three of them fought against a demon, and they had somehow won. They... they were the winners.</p><p>A new wave of tears ran down her face.</p><p>They were the winners, so why did she felt like they had lost ?</p><p>She was the only survivor, in all of Corona or maybe in the entire world.</p><p>They had won, but at what cost ? This... this wasn't fair. Varian and Cassandra had made mistakes, terrible actions that hurt a lot of people, sure, but they learned from it; they fought along her side, for what was good. An-and she- had forgiven them. Because deep down, they-they always were good people.</p><p>They would never be able to enjoy their victory. They would never know the end of the story. They would never know if their sacrifices had meant something, anything.</p><p>She angrily wiped her tears away. No, there was no way she would let the story, their story, finish that way. This, this wasn't what they deserved.</p><p>She stood up and turned to the stone, determined.</p><p>"I won't let you down again." She went to take the rock, but her motion was interrupted by a magic discharge.</p><p>Rapunzel shook her head. The mix of both powers was not unstable, but extremely powerful, to the point that she wasn't sure she alone could handle it. Sun and Moon... Her eyes stared at Varian a moment, before going back to the stone.</p><p>"Flower, gleam and glow"</p><p>No matter what she had to face, she wouldn't give up. It wasn't Cass and Varian's role to sacrifice themselves, but hers. That, she was convinced, was fair.</p><p>"Let your power shine"</p><p>She reached out, and actually managed to grab the stone.</p><p>"Make the clock reverse"</p><p>Rapunzel had wielded magic her entire life, so she was quite used to the feeling of it. But despite that, she could feel pulsing in her hands a power like she could never have imagined.</p><p>"Bring back what once was mine"</p><p>Blue and yellow light shone around her. If the Sundrop's was warm and soft, the Moonstone was its opposite : agressive, cold.</p><p>"Heal what has been hurt"</p><p>Rapunzel felt her hands go numb under the amount of magic she was holding. Was it something she should worry about ? Definitely, but that was right now the last of her worries.</p><p>"Change the Fate's design"</p><p>The magic spread around her, soon reaching Cassandra. Rapunzel was facing her, her back turned to the alchemist. At that moment, she couldn't help but wonder how her two friends could possibly have dealt with a magic as violent as the Moonstone's ; she was only using it for that spell, but it send chills running down her spine.</p><p>"Save what has been lost"</p><p>Cassandra suddenly took a shaky inhale, opening her eyes like she was waking up from a deep sleep. She glanced around her with surprise. "...Raps ?"</p><p>Her friend offered her a wide smile. Cassandra was back ! They were back, they-</p><p>She frowned, and turned to the rest of the courtyard.</p><p>Not all of them were back.</p><p>"Bring back what once was mine"</p><p>The powers in her hands increased again, and her sight turned to yellow. Rapunzel knew what that meant; she wasn't used to glowing eyes, but this wasn't the first time either. She also started to float in the air, but she didn't let herself get distracted by that : she had to finish the incantation.</p><p>"What once was mine."</p><p>There was something like a crackling, lots of light and the magic spread everywhere. Her hands were shaking, and a question crossed Rapunzel's mind.</p><p>What was she supposed to do with the stone ?</p><p>She quickly came to the conclusion that, as long as there was magic on earth, the latter would have to face its consequences. Now that some kind of balance was established, she had to get rid of it</p><p>She raised her arms toward the sky. The Sun and the Moon, if they didn't belong on Earth, had only one other place to go.</p><p>Back from where they came from.</p><p>In a scream, she let go of the magic which flew high in the sky, before finally disappearing into space.</p><p>Rapunzel fell to her knees, exhausted. She may be used to magic, she still felt the effects nonetheless; tiredness was one of them.</p><p>She let out a heavy sigh. She knew she took the right decision -the only one-, but she was still afraid to face the consequences.</p><p>As if on cue, Cassandra spoke up. "Hu, Raps ?" The princess turned her head in her direction, small smile at her lips, without noticing her concerned tone. It took her a moment to understand what she was seeing.</p><p>All around her, Corona's inhabitants were getting up, some surprised, others delighted. They were all healthy, completely healed by the incantation. At least, that's what she thought.</p><p>Cassandra was kneeled before her. Her face was gradually losing its paleness, and some light was back in her eyes looking at Rapunzel in return. Her left shoulder seemed to be healed as well. However, her expression was confused, worried; and her right hand was placed on Varian's torso.</p><p>Varian who, his eyes still closed, hadn't moved at all.</p><p>Her exhaustion immediatly gone, Rapunzel was by his side in a matter of seconds. "Is he...?" No no no no. It was impossible, she used the incantation, everyone was okay, Varian had to be okay as well, why wasn't he alright-</p><p>"I can feel his heart beats," Cassandra reassured her, but her eyes remained sorry. "But... this isn't normal. He should have woken up." </p><p>Rapunzel softly placed her hand next to her best friend's, and saw that she was right : a heartbeat, weak but present, was echoing right under her fingers.</p><p>"How is that possible ?" Rapunzel hadn't used this incantation on a lot of persons : mostly Moth- Gothel, and Eugene. But... it had always worked.</p><p>Silently, she moved her hand to Varian's forehead, pushing back his strands of hair. She startled : he definitely had a fever.</p><p>But... he was alright minutes ago...</p><p>"Well," Cassandra said, "I think it must be because of his magic. Look." Rapunzel's eyes glanced in the direction her friend was pointing her, and she rose her eyebrows in surprise.</p><p>Varian's blue streak had disappeared.</p><p>Rapunzel tried to remember, was it already gone before she used the incantation ?</p><p>She had no idea.</p><p>Maybe it was the Moonstone being gone that put him in that state ? Rapunzel and Cassandra had already been separated from their powers before, after all.</p><p>Rapunzel gulped. If it really was her action that caused this, then...</p><p>Cassandra gently put her hand on her shoulder, and Rapunzel stared at her. "Hey Raps, calm down. He is alive; that's all that matters. He may be feverish or else, but he will heal with enough time."</p><p>"You're right..." Rapunzel let out a laugh that quickly turned into sobs. "You have to be right." Without adding another word, Cassandra hugged her, and her friend did the same in return.</p><p>Cassandra wasn't usually one for hugs, but she knew they all needed support to let go of the emotionnal weight this battle put them through.</p><p>And by seeing Varian's limp form, something told her that that victory wouldn't be a easy one to deal with.</p><p>-----</p><p>The following days were dedicated to the palace's -and kingdom's by the same occasion- reconstruction. Every Corona's inhabitant who didn't left the country were to help, and some even came back from other countries. The news about Zhan Tiri's death was spread in all Seven Kingdoms and known by all. But despite Rapunzel's name being in every discussion, some details remained left out.</p><p>Such details implied the fighters' condition, especially the alchemist's one.</p><p>During these days, Rapunzel tried to help Varian the best she could. She wasn't able to do much for him without her magic, so she decided to focus on learning about his powers and hers : she was frequently seen in the Brotherhood's company, or reading in the library. She had many questions that remained unanswered, and she had the feeling that said answers could help Varian.</p><p>Did the incantation work on Varian, on the Moondrop ? If so, what kind of effects could it cause ? Was his state due to the stones merging, the fall, the incantation, the magic being gone ? Was it all of that ? Were his powers independant of the Moonstone, since he didn't need it to use them ? If so, would it still work, even with the Moonstone gone ?</p><p>Always more questions. Never answers. Rapunzel was starting to lose hope, and she feared Varian was the only one able to answer these questions. The days passed, and Varian didn't wake up.</p><p>Eugene was supporting Rapunzel the best he could, mentally like in her researchies. Even though he was hiding it pretty well, he was as worried for Varian as for Rapunzel. He had come to enjoy the first one's company and enthusiasm. Varian was a great kid, with a bright future in front of him. But that was if he woke up, and everyone was starting to have doubts about that.</p><p>He hated seeing Rapunzel sad, so he tried his best to lighten the mood with jokes; but as time passed, it was getting harder and harder to get a laugh out of Rapunzel. The days passed, and Varian didn't wake up.</p><p>Cassandra had at first planned to leave Corona as soon as possible. Staying there only reminded her of her mistakes, of the wrong she'd caused; and even though the rocks had disappeared at the same time as Zhan Tiri and the magic, she felt like she wasn't meant to stay there. She wanted to go away, to find who she was, find her true destiny. </p><p>However, her projects had been delayed : she refused to leave the castle as long as Varian wasn't getting any better. During that time, she helped Rapunzel in her searches; but most of the time, she stayed alone, lost in her thoughts, the battle against Zhan Tiri playing again in her mind. She hated how these memories haunted her. She hated how powerless she had felt, she was against them; how powerless she was now. The days passed, and Varian didn't wake up.</p><p>During these days, Varian's state stayed stable. His fever had decreased even though it was still there, and his eyes remained closed. His expression was a mix of extremely peaceful, as if he was satisfied with how things turned out, and in pain. The latter was, according to the doctors, most likely due to his hand which -oddly enough- hadn't healed completely during the incantation. The injury was still present, although less severe.</p><p>Quirin was always by his side, not taking care of his own needs in order to stay in his son's room. Out of everyone, he was definitely the most impacted after that battle. The doctors were afraid for him, but nothing could convince the man to leave his son; so they had given up.</p><p>Sometimes, Rapunzel, Eugene or even Cassandra would come to see their friend, but they would always leave quickly. It wasn't much how worried they were for Varian's state than how broken this family was that was haunting them, and make Varian's sight unbearable. Each visit meant losing a bit more hope, and wondering with terror who wouldn't be able to endure that first.</p><p>The days passed, and Varian didn't wake up.</p><p>-----</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry-</p><p> </p><p>Okay so life isn't so great recently, and I had difficulties getting that chapter done in time. It may or may not influence my update schedule for future chapters, I don't know for now.</p><p>Wondering if I should kill the boy again-</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. I will make you proud</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You get character development, and you get character development- everyone gets character development !</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay so I'm so sorry for what you're going to read. I apologize in advance.</p><p>Then - trigger warnings for death (mostly in the "This person might die/might be dead" kind of way), injury (that hand), coma, and I think that's about it ?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Varian sighed, and opened his eyes.</p><p>Nothing.</p><p>He was in the middle of nowhere.</p><p>He was sitting cross-legged, hands on his laps, his gaze directed toward the floor.</p><p>How long had he been there ?</p><p>He had no idea. He didn't even know what "there" was. He knew nothing at all.</p><p>"Everything's alright ?"</p><p>Ah, well : he knew one thing.</p><p>He turned his head toward his mother, smiling. "Let's say that." He laughed.</p><p>He knew that he wasn't alone.</p><p>His mother sat down next to him cross-legged as well -or Varian supposed, since her long dress was hiding her legs-. She was graceful, but what really caught Varian's attention were her soft eyes.</p><p>"How long has it been ?"</p><p>Her smile didn't disappear, although it grew sadder. "This isn't the right question, I think." Her voice was melodious. Varian wanted to hear it every day until the end; wanted her to stay with him.</p><p>Or him to stay with her : he didn't really know that, as well.</p><p>"Is that so ?" He asked, his tone playful. "What should I ask then ?"</p><p>"Something along the lines of, how long do I plan to stay ?"</p><p>Varian's smile disappeared immediatly. They stared at each other for a moment, not saying a word; Varian was the first to look away.</p><p>"I don't know." His voice was barely a whisper. He felt his mother's eyes on him. </p><p>"What is it you don't know, exactly ? Because I'm assuming this could apply to a lot of things."</p><p>Varian sighed again, the frustration only partly genuine : how was she able to read him like an open book ? "Is that the maternal instinct speaking ?" This time, he heard a fragile laugh escaping his mother's lips, and he bitterly laughed along.</p><p>Why was he seeing her only now ? Was it wrong for him to want to get to know her, to finally have a mother ?</p><p>What if he wasn't planning to leave ?</p><p>"I don't know," he repeated. "I don't know how to leave, when to leave. I don't know if-if I'm ready for all of that." He lied down, looking up at his mother. "I don't know what's keeping me from going back, or if I really want to."</p><p>She chuckled, and he rose an eyebrow -wow, even his dead mother made fun of him, great-. "What's so funny ?" </p><p>She came closer and softly stroked his hair. "You don't really know a lot, do you ?"</p><p>Varian raised his right arm in the air, as if he wanted to protect himself from the non-existent sun. "Well, I thought that I knew quite a lot, but I'm beginning to think it was just an illusion." He looked at the gaping wound in his hand -why was he not feeling a thing ? That sight should have make him pass out-</p><p>"It's normal : you're changing." Varian rose his two eyebrows with confusion. "Wha-what is that supposed to mean ? Are you talking about me growing up, or a sort of emotionnal journey I'd been through because of what happened recently ?"</p><p>His mother stopped stroking his hair to look at his anxious eyes, his vulnerable expression. He seemed so confused, so... child-like.</p><p>"No, Varian. I'm talking about a literal change." She took in her hand a once-blue hair streak. "You were born with magic. It has always been a part of you, whether you knew it or not. But now, both of your body and mind have to deal with your sudden use of that magic as well as its loss."</p><p>Varian got up, perplexed. "So... I am," he gestured to the nothingness around "here, because I have to deal with the consequences of what happened to me ?"</p><p>She didn't say a word as her hands slowly fell to her knees, turning into fists. "Maybe," she finally replied, and her voice was more serious than ever before. "Or maybe you are just trying to run away from them. After all, why would you choose to talk to me..."</p><p>She stood up, never turning her gaze away from his. "...your long-dead mother."</p><p>Varian froze.</p><p>-----</p><p>Quirin softly stroked his son's hair, just like when he was a kid.</p><p>When had he stopped to see him as such ?</p><p>Varian had grown up a lot, true. He had become more mature, more independant; he didn't have the choice after losing both of his parents. </p><p>But being mature didn't mean he was an adult yet.</p><p>A servant quietly came in : Quirin didn't even looked up.</p><p>The man stopped next to the father. "Sir, here is a meal for you. Order of the King."</p><p>Quirin simply shook his head without even looking at the food : his eyes were staring at something, someone, much more important.</p><p>"Sir, my apologies for insisting, but you haven't eaten in days. You look like a ghost." He added in a whisper : "The boy will need a father if he ever wake up."</p><p>Slowly, Quirin's eyes landed on the man beside him, then on the food he was carrying : a plate full of vegetables, some bread, and an apple. He took the latter without thinking -A memory of his son feeding Ruddiger those apples and eating some with delight appeared in a corner of his mind- "He will wake up." Then, his attention went back on his son as he took a bite.</p><p>The servant only shrugged and left without a word. As soon as the door closed, Quirin put the apple back with the rest of the food.</p><p>He wasn't hungry; and even if he was, he wouldn't be able to eat with the lump in his throat.</p><p>"Please, Varian," he whispered weakly. "Come back, son..."</p><p>-----</p><p>Rapunzel closed another book and tiptoed to put it on top of the pile; then, she let herself fall back in her chair, holding her head with her hands.</p><p>Pascal stood on her shoulder and looked at her with sadness. The princess took him in her hands and put him on the table, onto which she then leaned. "I know, Pascal. I am the princess of Corona, and it is my duty to stay strong, to keep everyone's moral high, to "inspire my subjects" as Dad says. If I lose hope, then who will keep on hoping ? But..."</p><p>The chameleon hugged her cheek, trying to cheer her up. "...it's useless. I can't find anything at all. And even if it was the case, I'm not sure it would be enough to help Varian. He needs us, and I can't do anything for him."</p><p>Pascal took a few steps backward, standing right before her eyes; crossing his arms, he gave her an angry expression. Rapunzel slightly smiled. "You're right, he's going to be okay. Excuse me, I'm just... I'm just so lost."</p><p>She straightened and played with one of her brown strand of hair. "I've always got... that, my magic, my hair, to help me fix any problem. But now that it's gone, I feel like it's all... wrong. I can't heal anyone or anything like that. I'm nothing anymore, just some girl."</p><p>She reached out to Pascal, and he hoped into her open hands. Putting him back on her shoulder, she glanced at the books around her. "I thought it would be great, but I feel like I'm not worthy of my title or my friends anymore. Nobody's asking me to prove myself, and yet I'm... I'm scared."</p><p>The library's door suddenly opened with noise, and Rapunzel startled; she grabbed on instinct a book, using it as an improvised weapon. "Hello Sunshine, I- Wow, what is that for ?"</p><p>Eugene stared at her with surprise, and she let go of her book with a sigh. "...I'm sorry, Eugene." He came closer, and sat on the chair across her.</p><p>"Don't be. However, you truly would have been sorry if you hit that perfect face !"</p><p>Rapunzel had little to no reaction. Eugene's playful smile turned into a worried expression. "Hey, it's okay for you to feel that way. You too have some limits. After all, magic or not, you're as human as anybody else." He took her hands into his. "But don't lose hope just yet. Varian will need a lot of positivity when he'll wake up, and I am the handsome one, not the cheerful one."</p><p>This time, Rapunzel genuinely smiled. "Thanks, Eugene." "But for real, that kid has been sleeping a lot ! Is he making up for all the hours he missed, because we're talking weeks then ! And people complain when I wake up after 4 pm ?!" She laughed, and Eugene smiled fondly.</p><p>He made her stand up and guide her away from the table. "Why not go for a walk ? You know, staying there is really bad for your hair, not that I'm criticizing the new haircut-"</p><p>Rapunzel looked at Pascal, and the latter offered her a thumbs up. "Alright, let's go."</p><p>They left the library with a bit more hope than when they came in.</p><p>-----</p><p>Varian straightened, a few feet away from his mother. "What ?"</p><p>In a matter of seconds, the harmony and softness were gone.</p><p>"Is that a blame ?" His voice was cold, as cold as her eyes.</p><p>"It's been years since I died, and yet you chose to bring me here , out of everyone. Why ? What were you looking for ?"</p><p>Varian took a step in her direction, but she didn't flinch. After all, they both knew he was simply trying to defend himself.</p><p>"How can I know ?!" He hadn't meant to shout, but he couldn't keep himself from doing so -why was she saying that, why would she remind him of that- "how can I know anything after I discovered I had magic, after fighting a demon, after that same magic caused me to..." </p><p>The words died on his lips : he couldn't tell her, couldn't admit how he lost control; couldn't admit the real reason he was afraid to wake up.</p><p>He hugged himself instead, tears running down his cheeks like a baby -of course he could cry here, it was a major function, definitely needed in a place like this, good job-, and he hated how childish he was right now.</p><p>"Varian-"</p><p>"No ! So-so what if I don't want to leave ? So what if I'm-I'm afraid to face reality ?" His right hand was hurting him, he vaguely noticed; which was odd, because he hadn't felt the pain since he was here.</p><p>He clinged to his clothes like he was doing with that empty world.</p><p>"What if I want to stay here, with you ? I did my part : they don't need me anymore, if they are still there. Maybe everybody died- My Dad, Cassandra, perhaps even Rapunzel. Or maybe everyone is back, but they'll hate me for my abilities, because nobody wants a child with destructive powers. A kid who fought a demon on equal terms, equal terms with that thing !"</p><p>He heard his mother take a few steps before she cupped his cheek in her hand. He leaned into the touch, desperate for any support, any proof this, her, could be real. "Varian." Her eyes were soft again. "There's only one way to know."</p><p>Varian sniffled, and looked at her. "But I'm scared to know, Mom... what if, now that Zhan Tiri is gone, I'm... I'm the new threat ?"</p><p>For the first time, she flinched, her expression horrified. Varian hated how broken his own voice sounded, how afraid he was. He thought he had changed, he thought he was strong now.</p><p>He wasn't. He was still weak and pathetic, that same kid that did terrible things out of anger and sadness.</p><p>Yet, he forced himself to continue. "What-what if my powers are not gone, and I'm the one destroying the world ? I can only control them for so long, Mom." His hands were shaking. "Without the Sundrop and the Moonstone, nobody could stand up to me. I'd be unstoppable."</p><p>His mother hugged him tightly, and, without returning the gesture, he cried in her shoulder. They stayed like that during a long moment before she finally spoke up. "Varian, you have friends. They'll be here for you no matter what happens to you, what you do." The alchemist's sobs were interrupted by a weak chuckle. "Please, life lesson on the magic of friendship is so cliché, this isn't a series for kids..."</p><p>"Maybe, but it remains true, don't you think ? Whether you have magic or not when you wake up, you can choose how to use it, who you want to be. And your friends will be there to help you." </p><p>Varian took a step back, wiping his tears away. "That's even worse..." he laughed, and she did the same. "Well, at least I tried !"</p><p>She took his right hand in hers, and the pain was so high it was unbearable; yet, when she held it, it seemed soothed, almost... in a sleep-like state.</p><p>He glanced at her, and she knew he had understood. "What are you going to do, now ?" Varian listened to her soft voice once more, trying to memorize it.</p><p>Then, in a soft, child-like tone, he said to his dead mother : "I'm going home."</p><p>She smiled to him. "I'm proud of you."</p><p>He smiled back with a bit of sadness, before she lost her grip and he took a few steps away.</p><p>It was like the pain suddenly explosed in his hand and in his whole body then, and he saw the world crashing down around him.</p><p>-----</p><p>Cassandra slowly opened the door to see the man sitting next to the only bed of the room. She took a deep inhale, and came closer.</p><p>"You-You should take a pause. Go for a walk, eat, sleep- anything, really." She hated how hesitant she sounded; how much talking to him was difficult.</p><p>Quirin glanced at her. She was one of the rare person -with the royal family- to whom he really paid any attention, but Cassandra couldn't possibly know that. "That's nice of you, but I'd rather stay with my son. I'm fine."</p><p>Cassandra shook her head. "No, you're lying : you're getting weaker and weaker. It's honorable to be a committed father, but you can't do much for him, not in his state. You on the other hand, still need some basic human healthcare." Quirin slightly smiled : he had always admired Cassandra's honesty.</p><p>"I have to be there for him when he wakes up. It has to be me." Cassandra felt sorrow wrenched her heart.</p><p>Why was this man ready to die for his child ? Why was the latter not waking up ? They obviously needed each other, so why couldn't they be reunited ?!</p><p>"And you," she said with anger and frustration because of the stubborness of the father "need to take care of yourself ! Varian has a lot of friends who will be there for him when he wakes up : he won't be alone, they- we will be there for him ! You can just leave for a moment, go for a walk- how long has it been since you actually went outside ?" Quirin took the time to think about her words.</p><p>"I don't really know" he admitted with a shrug. "But I don't plan on leaving, even though it is true Varian has incredible friends who could very well watch him for me. I could say it is luck, but that would be false. He worked hard to become worthy of your friendship -at least from his point of view-, to regain your trust. I'm proud of him."</p><p>Cassandra remained silent. Varian had tried to make amends so hard, and she had missed it all. </p><p>She had not seen how the kid who tried to kill her and the Queen changed from a criminal to a reliable person, nor had she seen his father getting freed. She only saw him a short moment after she kidnapped him, trying to convince her not to do the same mistakes he did, and she did horrible things to him at that time.  And yet, during the battle against Zhan Tiri, he trusted her; he was even willing to give up his powers to save her life.</p><p>She took a chair and sat next to Quirin. When he turned to her with confusion, she simply shrugged. "We're all waiting for him to wake up, might as well do it together."</p><p>He grinned, at a loss for words during a moment before Cassandra froze, eyes widening, and he turned to his son instinctively.</p><p>Varian looked at him with hazy eyes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This one is going to be long-</p><p>First of all, I managed to write this chapter and I'm pretty proud of that =) I also think I have like, one or two chapters left. That's really, REALLY not a lot.</p><p>Second of all, I just realized last chapter was my first time ever writing Eugene, so I continued in this chapter (and added Pascal, yay !) He is really not the usual type of characters I write (like, worse than Cassandra and Varian) and I already have difficulties figuring him out on the series, but well, </p><p>I tried.<br/>(Which also means I'll have to update the tags)</p><p>Third of all, I actually made researchies for that chapter about coma (Don't judge me I tried ahah), so if you are interested about my take, I'm going to share here my point of view.</p><p>A person in a coma is apparently more or less aware of their environment (some can hear/remember sounds or recognize voices for example, others have no memories of it happening) : for that, I chose that Varian was vaguely aware (some of his mother's words at the end being either Cassandra's or Quirin's, plus the whole 'stroking his hair'). The reason is that I couldn't see him being extremely aware of what was happening because the coma was kind of a way for him to 'protect himself' from what happened and what he learned, so it was a shut down, but Varian was also seen to have particular connections to sleep-like states (Zhan Tiri and his dream, the red rocks).</p><p>Then, the mother. In the articles I read, every victim of coma said it was a "sleep-like state", with only some remembering to have nightmares. Since Varian slipped into a coma peacefully, I thought of having something not quite a nightmare but not a dream as well. I chose his mother because she appears to me like a protective, loving figure for Varian, but also a source of pain and negative emotions since she's gone. The idea was also to have her represent death, and so he had to choose between staying with his mother which meant staying in that state and... well, dying, OR leaving his mother behind and choosing to live without her.</p><p>I'm an horrible person.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. The pride in your eyes When you see your son rising at last</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Varian has woken up, but is he going to face yet another nightmare ? (I should really find a job in being overdramatic, I think I'm getting pretty good at that)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Longer chapter yet, and it is entirely exposition. I could have cut it in half, but I really wanted to keep it together. Have fun &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-----</p><p>"Varian !" Quirin's voice was soft and pressing at the same time. "Varian, can you hear me ?"</p><p>The alchemist stared at his father without a word, blinking to get rid of the fogginess. It took a moment for his brain to process. "...Dad ?"</p><p>Wow, his voice was hoarse -his 10 year-old self would be so jealous right now-</p><p>Cassandra glared at the scene playing right before her eyes, frozen. Varian was awake, he was...</p><p>He was out of a coma, to be faced with his beloved Dad and her.</p><p>"I'm going to go get the princess." She decided, quickly leaving the room.</p><p>Of course she was glad that Varian was back : it was almost a miracle. But at this moment, she couldn't help but think that she had no right to be there, to disturb them -father and son-.</p><p>She shook her head, and started her quest to find Rapunzel.</p><p>-----</p><p>Varian was confused, lost. Where was he, what time was it ? He could see walls and feel a pillow as well as a blanket; he therefore deduced he was in a bedroom.</p><p>Now, how did he get here ?</p><p>He tried to remember, and was surprised to find his memories blurred. He did remember Zhan Tiri, the Sundrop and Moonstone, the latter merging together...</p><p>And then ? He focused, eyebrows narrowed.</p><p>The only thing he could think of was a feminine voice, a long dress and a few words : 'I'm proud of you'</p><p>"...Varian ? Are you okay ?" The boy's attention snapped back to his father, who was looking at him with barely hidden worry.</p><p>His entire body felt groggy, hard to move, but Varian succeeded in sitting in his bed nonetheless. His father however, didn't appreciate his effort. "Be careful ! It's been many days since you last moved, your body is not used to it. Take it slow."</p><p>Varian's incredulous gaze met his father. "Wh-what do you mean, many d-days ?" Urgh, that voice, scarier than everything he's been through recently.</p><p>His father let out a sigh -Frustration ? Exhaustion ? Disappointment ?- "Varian, you've been in a coma for twelve days now."</p><p>Twelve...?</p><p>His eyes widened. A coma ? It wasn't possible, he clearly remembered their fight as if it was yesterday ! He couldn't have just slept during those 12 days ?</p><p>He could have reacted in many different ways. Denial, anger, surprise.</p><p>Instead, he simply said : "Well, at least I won't have to sleep for at least two months with that."</p><p>He couldn't believe it. Twelve days, gone like that...</p><p>His father let out a laugh, too weak to be honest, and Varian flinched.</p><p>'Varian, don't !'</p><p>"The most important thing is how you are feeling right now, Son."</p><p>"I am... sorry."  His father rose his eyebrows with surprise, leaning toward the bed his son was in. "Sorry ? Why ?"</p><p>Varian gripped his blanket in clenched fists. </p><p>'Nobody wants a kid with destructive powers.'</p><p>"You- you told me not to use my powers, that it was dangerous. Not five minutes before fighting, we even talked about the fact that I was the one having caused the rocks and all of the-the destruction back home." He casted his eyes downward. Maybe he couldn't bear the disappointed look on his Dad's face, or maybe was he just too shameful of his own tears menacing to fall; he didn't know.</p><p>"You warned me, and yet I still used them." There was a moment of hesitation before Quirin's hand finally gripped his son's shoulder; but these few seconds meant far more to Varian's eyes than any words could.</p><p>"Varian," His voice was still firm -even though he tried so hard to make it softer-, and Varian couldn't help but shiver. "It doesn't matter anymo-"</p><p>"Doesn't matter ?" Varian suddenly turned to face his father, who quickly put his hand away from his shoulder. The alchemist didn't notice -how his father reacted with surprise, how he cut his words off, how agressive he was being right now- as he laughed drily. "-doesn't matter ? Dad, I destroyed the courtyard. I fought Zhan Tiri, Zhan Tiri dad, on equal terms." He raised his right hand for his father to see. "I absolutely destroyed myself because of that same magic." His hand fell limply on his bed as his gaze grew distant. "And I-I... I couldn't stop it. I lost control to that magic. It was everywhere, fueled by me, and I couldn't do anything except watch it grow more powerful by the second."</p><p>His eyes landed on his father's, and his expression was suddenly very serious. "I could have killed you all."</p><p>Quirin remained silent for a moment, shoked. Of course, he had heard about the battle, but nothing was comparable to what his son was describing to him right now.</p><p>But most of all, behind his ominous and serious exterior, Quirin could see the fear and pain his son was trying to hide. </p><p>"I have no doubts about that. I wasn't there, at that moment, but I also heard stories about a period where you could, would dare I say, kill people. But at that time like now you only ever did what you judged right : it may have been through dangerous, sometimes out of control measures, but it was never in the sole purpose of hurting people."</p><p>"Dad-" This time, Varian started to tremble again, the tears in his eyes revealing how vulnerable he really was; and that, even if Varian wouldn't agree, was okay. "This time... This time, it'll be worse. Before, I di-didn't have..."</p><p>"Before, you were a lost and lonely kid, who just couldn't accept that your father could be gone like that, so you had to put the blame on someone, to try and get revenge. But you've changed, and now you have friends here to help you; in order to avoid losing your way, or falling again. You're not alone, and you won't ever be again."</p><p>Varian looked at him for a moment, hesitation painted on his face. Those words sounded too good to be true, and he wanted to believe him, but-</p><p>He turned his head away, looking at the wall on the other side of the bed. "Those words had been told to that kid, and when he needed it the most, he found himself all alone." They had a reason, they couldn't help, they didn't have a choice- "All of the Kingdom rejected me, saw me as a threat because of false accusations." He bit back a sob. He had changed, people had changed, things were better now- "What makes you think this will be any different ? What I did, it wasn't nothing- it was extremely dangerous. They are surely afraid of me, or thinking I'm a threat, and they should be, because one day or the other, I'm going to attack them, by accident or-"</p><p>"Varian." </p><p>The alchemist drew in a shaky breath. Although his father was trying so hard to calm his doubts, he remained that : his father. Of course he would always be protective of his son, he had always been. Constantly putting up with him no matter how many accidents or issues he caused, but this right now was so far from a simple accident-</p><p>"Varian !"</p><p>Would he have to earn the Coronian's trust again ? Doing it once had already been so difficult. Would they really be willing to forgive him a second time ?</p><p>"Varian !!"</p><p>"What ?!" He turned to face his father; that's when he noticed for the first time he was crying.</p><p>Quirin kneeled next to the bed, looking at the boy in it. Then, "What makes you think you still have magic ?"</p><p>The alchemist opened his mouth, then froze. He had always have magic, even without being aware of it. Then, he used it, the two stones merged, and...</p><p>Nothing.</p><p>What happened ? Where did the Sundrop and Moonstone go ?</p><p>Did he still have magic ?</p><p>"Your blue hair streak is gone," his father said matter-of-factly, pointing at his hair. Varian startled upon seeing -or not, in that case- that he was right. ...What ? How ? "I'm not an expert in magic, but I don't think it is a coincidence. As for the people of Corona..."</p><p>His father stood up, offering a smile like only he could do : humble, proud, brave. "Their opinions, whatever they may be, don't matter. You fought bravely my son, and we could not have won without you and your magic : and for that, you can be proud of you. But most of all... I am just happy to have my son back." </p><p>Varian tried to come up with something to say, in vain. His father... his father didn't hate him for his actions and powers.</p><p>His dad was actually happy to have him back.</p><p>Varian felt a smile tugging at his lips despite his tears. This was...</p><p>The doors opened with a loud noise, and Rapunzel came in like a storm.</p><p>-----</p><p>Rapunzel was running in the corridors, sometimes shoving people she was doing her best to avoid.</p><p>"Sunshine, slow down !" Eugene's voice, breathless, came from behind her; but nothing could stop the princess since Cassandra told her the news.</p><p>Varian was awake. He was back, he was doing better.</p><p>He could give them answers.</p><p>She opened without thinking the doors to his room and ran inside. She only briefly saw Quirin's surprised gaze before her eyes landed on Varian's face turned toward her, sitting in his bed.</p><p>Her first reaction was to hug him; it was also the reason why she missed his tears, that he quickly wiped away.</p><p>Eugene and Cassandra came right as Rapunzel let go of him and took a few steps back, her hands on his shoulders. Varian immediatly noticed the lack of tingling sensation coming from the contact, but couldn't make anything out of it -Was it her ? Was it him ? Was it both of them, or did the tinglings only exist in his magic-induced hallucinations ?- "How are you feeling ?!"</p><p>Varian weakly held her gaze. Her big grin, her beaming expression- it was all things he witnessed before.</p><p>It was just weird to have it meant for him, especially after everything that just happened.</p><p>"Good, I suppose..." His gaze landed on Eugene and Cassandra, and he ever so slightly flinched. Varian was ready to face one, maybe two, but all three of them ? Come on, it was a lost cause.</p><p>Luckily, he still had his father by his side.</p><p>"I'm going to leave you with your friends, I think you have a lot of things to talk about "</p><p>Ah, crap.</p><p>As soon as the door closed, an oppressive silent filled the room. Well, that was just perfect.</p><p>"You really scared us, Buddy." Eugene was finally the one breaking the silence, and Varian was grateful for his attempt to put him at ease. "Sorry but for the record, the coma wasn't a part of the plan." The two of them shared a fragile but delighted smile, before Cassandra ruined the moment.</p><p>"That's all nice and game, but could we get to the point quickly, right Raps ?"</p><p>The princess looked at Varian for a moment, before sighing and finally letting go of his shoulders. "Varian, I'm sorry that I have to ask you this after everything you've been through recently. I know you are surely in no state to answer or you simply don't want to, but we have to talk about your powers."</p><p>Varian gulped, and silence fell once again on the small room. Eugene coughed, which brought everyone's attention on him. "Are you sure it's a good idea to do that right now ? Maybe it'd be better to wait a little, take some more time to rest..."</p><p>Maybe Eugene had meant it, maybe not; but his words made Varian's heart sunk.</p><p>'It'd be better to wait until we're all way past this battle before taking new risks'</p><p>Of course they would want to talk about all of that; it was obvious. They had every reason to see him as a threat -they had been his first victims before-, and they had to go through this to decide what was best for Corona, what they had to do with him.</p><p>His father's voice came back to mind. No, no- they didn't know. They just wanted answers, just wanted to help him.</p><p>Right ?</p><p>"It's no use waiting any longer." Cassandra said harshly, looking at Eugene.</p><p>Varian lowered his head as they started to bicker -again, when did these people stop ?-</p><p>"You're afraid ?"</p><p>Rapunzel's soft voice surprised him, and he looked at her. She was offering a comforting smile, standing right next to his bed.</p><p>Varian didn't answer. Rapunxel played with one of her brown strand of hair, gaze far away. "It's normal to be scared. These powers, they are of course a good way to fight for what is right, but they are also a huge responsability : we have to stay strong, stronger than those trying to manipulate and use us, trying to hurt us, and most of all stronger than our powers themselves."</p><p>Varian's eyes landed on Eugene and Cassandra; if they were often bickering, they were also doing whatever they could to always help Rapunzel -even if betraying her seemed to be a real hobby in her close group of friends-. "It's easy for you to say."</p><p>Rapunzel soflty laughed. "True. I don't have destructive powers, and I always had control over mine. But it is the exact reason why you shouldn't be afraid : because you have friends who are experienced. You, me and Cass, we all know that and are forever linked." She paused for a moment, before adding : "... and Eugene."</p><p>Varian smiled, before whispering. "Whatever happens, nothing will change, right ? You- you won't hate me ?"</p><p>Rapunzel chuckled. "Of course not, Varian ! Your powers don't define who you are, but how you choose to use them does. Nobody here hates you : Corona in its entirety sees you as a hero."</p><p>To that, the alchemist's eyes shimmered. They... didn't hate him ? Nobody feared him, wanted him gone ?</p><p>"Thanks." He whispered back. "I-I really needed this." </p><p>Rapunzel helped him stand up on his shaky legs. "Do you know what put you in the coma ?" He shook his head, focused on standing upright, and Rapunzel didn't push the question more.</p><p>"When are we going to actually get to the important stuff ?!" Cassandra shouted, her fist raised in Eugene's direction. "Because if we delay it any longer, I can't promise Fitzherbert will get out of here with all of his precious hair."</p><p>He gasped, offended. "You wouldn't !"</p><p>"Try me."</p><p>Varian inhaled deeply, and closed his eyes. </p><p>The moment of truth.</p><p>He raised his arms in front of him, and silently called the rocks.</p><p>Everyone around him held their breath, and Cass instinctively put her hand on the handle of her sword.</p><p>Nothing happened.</p><p>Varian tried a few more times, in vain.</p><p>"Varian ?" Rapunzel's voice was full of apprehension.</p><p>"I can't feel the rocks or their energy anymore." Varian said with surprise. "It's just like there is... nothing left." A wide smile appeared on his face as he took his right hand in his left one, rubbing it absent-mindledly. He was free, free from his magic, from everything !</p><p>"Is that all ?" There was a bit of disappointment in Eugene's voice. "With all of that build-up, I was expecting more."</p><p>"Wait," Cassandra said, eyebrows narrowed. "There is also the-" </p><p>Rapunzel lifted both of her hands in front of her, interrupting her friend. "Well, Varian," she exclaimed with a smile "it looks like everything is back to normal for all of us ! I am glad that you won't have to fear your magic anymore." </p><p>The alchemist smiled to her, and hugged her the best he could; she happily returned the gesture. "But stay careful. You just came out of a coma after all."</p><p>"As if ! Tomorrow, the kid will be back in his laboratory !" Cassandra sighed. Eugene turned to her, an eyebrow raised with confusion. "Tomorrow ? You really think it will take him that long to be able to move again ? He will be down there today, even if he has to crawl to get to it."</p><p>Varian let out a carefree laugh, and everyone else soon joined him.</p><p>He was so relieved to finally get that weight off of his shoulders, and be able to go back to his normal life. Everything was perfect right now.</p><p>-----</p><p>That evening, Eugene came to Rapunzel's room, finding her on her balcony, gaze distant.</p><p>"Did Pascal steal the last piece of cake again ?" The former thief tried, gaining an angry look from the chameleon.</p><p>Rapunzel shook her head, lost in her thoughts. "No, it's... it's Varian." Eugene immediatly went next to her, ready to listen to the things bothering her. They had both grown attached to the young boy, it was no secret; and these twelve long days had made it painfully obvious.</p><p>"Didn't you say everything was perfectly fine ?"</p><p>Rapunzel remained silent, trying to come up with the right way to say things. "Eugene, all this time, the rocks grew closer to Corona : or at least, that's what we thought while Old Corona was being destroyed."</p><p>"You think it's Varian who..."</p><p>"I don't think so, I'm sure of it : he was attracting them."</p><p>Eugene looked at her with confusion. "But the rocks disappeared with the Moonstone..."</p><p>Rapunzel turned to him suddenly. "Eugene, think about it. The rocks have always been created by the Moonstone itself : they appeared at first in the Dark Kingdom, not Old Corona. Varian didn't generate them, he only ever attracted them, just like he did during the battle against Zhan Tiri. He used the proximity of the Moonstone to manipulate the rocks created by it."</p><p>Eugene's eyes widened as realization fell upon him. "You think Varian's powers are still there, but useless without the Moonstone and the rocks."</p><p>"Not quite." Without paying it much attention, Rapunzel pushed one of her brown strand of hair behind her ear, concentrated. "When he tried to use his powers earlier, he then held his right hand. I don't think he even noticed, but it was like... there was a reaction."</p><p>This time, Eugene was the one looking at her with concern as he continued : "It's a proof his powers did work but there were no rocks to answer his call, right ?" He softly took Rapunzel's hands in his, guessing what she wasn't talking about. "It's for that same reason you interrupted Cassandra right after it." She simply nodded without a word.</p><p>"She was going to talk about the Decay Incantation, and you think Varian is still powerful enough to make it work."</p><p>Rapunzel sighed. "Varian- he isn't like us. He doesn't see magic as something incredible and positive. If it is true- if he knew he still has powers or learned about the incantation, he would live every day in the fear of hurting people. I- he's happy now that he thinks he no longer has them. I don't want to take that away from him."</p><p>"Sunshine, I know you have good intentions and only wants to do what you think is best for him, but... that kid is clever, like a genius. He translated all by himself the Demanitus Scroll on which was that incantation. You won't be able to hide that from him, he's going to figure it out. Kid's way too curious."</p><p>Rapunzel closed her eyes with tiredness. "...I know. But if that ever happens one day, we'll be there for him."</p><p>Eugene gently brought her closer to him, and she leaned her head on his shoulder. They both looked up at the starry sky, where somewhere two pieces of Moon and Sun were shining, together for eternity. "...I hope you're right."</p><p>-----</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, I guess this is the end. </p><p>I'm still wondering if I should do an epilogue, because why not; but I don't plan on continuing this fic. I'm not giving up on it, it's simply finished (I know the ending would be a good way to create even more angst, but at this point I think it would be too predictable and useless, like my wholesome content from last chapters would have been in vain because I'd have to do more of that in the end ? It would just be basically a repeat, and even though I like the idea of Decay!Varian, I'm not going back into 15 chapters of him freaking out)</p><p>I'm personnally pretty happy with the way I ended this, but if too many people aren't or if I am at some point no longer satisfied, I might however continue it; but since I don't think it will happen (because of what I said earlier), consider it done. </p><p> </p><p>On another note, I created this account with the sole goal of posting this fic (If I remember correctly, I litterally created it hours before posting the first chapter). So now that it is done, I don't know what I will do anymore.</p><p> </p><p>Which is why, I'm taking suggestions ! I'm open to any idea (or mostly)</p><p> </p><p>At the time I'm writing this, this fanfiction has more than 4500 hits, 300 kudos and 170 comments. This is truly incredible, and I am forever grateful to all of you who gave me support, because I for one am usually NOT someone who works with a given schedule, or gets anything done, really. You made this one extraordinary adventure, and I won't forget what this experience brought me (mostly, jokes and memes in the comments, but I really do love you for that) &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>